Dead Frightening
by Britbratz
Summary: I'm the Viking's pet and I have no idea why, he hates me as much as I hate him. I hope his new obsession with Sookie will be my ticket out of this alive. Either way I'm planning to run and fight for my life. I don't want to be a human blood bag or toy
1. I'm not a Pet

Dead Frightening: Why am I the Viking's pet? I never asked for this and I surly do not want this. Maybe his obsession for Sookie will be my ticket out of here. I'm planning to run away, the only thing is Eric has a plan for me and it's his revenge but I wonder why me.

It's been a whole three months that I been captured by this gorgeous monster and his little blonde sidekick. Laying on the cold cement ground since my body is to sore to move from losing a lot of blood, Eric has taken more then he needed just to show me my 'place' he says. Thinking of it my blood boils but I'm to weak to do anything. The clothes I wear is filthy since he has not allowed me to leave the basement of his house. My tounge is dry and stuck to my pallet since I'm thirsty, thinking of water makes me whimper. I have no idea how long I actually been in this basement but I have tear stains on my cheek.

Hearing the door opening I don't bother to even try to see if it's Pam or Eric, deep down I'm hoping it's Pam. "Get up" hissed the devil himself his voice was ice cold as if he was speaking to something instead of someone. Unable to move from the lack of blood I just whimper knowing what is next or hoping I know. He is hard to read, he says he won't glamour me ever because he loves to see the fear in my eyes when I look at him. My black hair is yanked up making me stand on my own two feet, I know my green eyes are red from crying so much. "You know I hate it when you cry" Eric seethed in my face. I didn't move since his grip on my hair was making me receive a bigger headache then before.

"Tell me why do I tolerate such a human that is a horrible pet" he asked. Not knowing if I should answer or not, I open my mouth to speak. Before any word is form he lifts me up by my hair making me cry even more then I was before. "Did I tell you to speak" his fangs were fully out and my weak heart was beating fast in fear. I shook my head "No sir" my once velvet smooth voice is hoarse from screaming so much. Gripping my neck it's hard to breath, praying he will lose control and just snap my neck. Releasing me from all this pain I feel, emotional pain is the worst to me.

Eric smirked "My pet…do not worry you will live another day. I tolerate you because your beautiful and still my virgin. Reminding me why I hate mainstreaming. Drinking directly from a human that is scared makes it so much better" he whispered in my ear making me shiver. Before I knew it my body fell to the ground since he dropped me hard. "Pam will take you a shower and here" he shoved a drop of his blood in my mouth for I would no longer feel weak. I hated the salty metal taste in my mouth but I did not make a face since last time I got a kick to my mouth.

My black hair blew back since he sped off leaving Pam alone with me, I had no idea she was even in the room. "I don't know why he leaves me with this human" she looked at me with distaste as she gripped my arm dragging me upstairs to the restroom. "I have to get you dress Eric wants you present tonight at Fangtasia. He wants to show off his little pet" she disliked me since Eric never let her feed from me. He did it just to annoy her, I had a feeling she would soon get her way since they were so close.

"Here bathe" she threw me a washcloth and looked at her reflection blocking the door for I could not leave. I had the soft white towel in my hand as I undressed slowly, peeling off my once white shirt that was now brown with dirt, my bra was stuck to my skin from me being filthy. I could see dry blood all over my body since Eric wanted to teach me a lesson. A lesson never to run away from him again. Once my pants were off completely I climbed in the bathtub. Pam turned to watch me for a few seconds "Here is a tip, he has a gift for you. Something that you want I suggest you don't do or say something to piss him off like you usually do."

Washing my face as she spoke I just nodded "How long was I down their" I asked her in a low whisper, she never strike me before she always said something about me amused her. I watched Pam look at her nails for a while before she responded "about three weeks, you were passed out the first weak since Eric broke your hip causing you so much pain." Her answer made the tears return to my eyes I had been in that basement for almost a month. Biting my bottom lip it was dry and chap since I was only given water and food when I was good, that's what Eric said my supply to survive was a privilege that he could easily take away.

Once I was fully done cleaning every dirt off my body I grabbed the fluffy white towel to dry myself off with. Pam was watching me as a hawk, I would have felt weird being nude but the first time I ran away Eric made me stay naked for him and Pam for a few days. Once I was done Pam handed me a red mini dress, grabbing it quickly I pulled it on not even wanting to look at it. Pam's fangs clicked out as she looked at me "Finish getting dress" she said before she walked out the restroom. I finally walked to see my reflection, my green eyes stared back at me. Not with the girl four months ago that was full of life but now I was full of fear. My face was heart shape with a beautiful bone structure, my green eyes were a little large but it just gave me more of an exotic look. My nose was cute, and I never once had a nose job so that was one thing I was happy about.

My lips were plump but matched the rest of my face. Allowing my hand to touch my neck where Eric's fang mark was at, I wanted to cry but I shook my head. The red dress hugged my body showing my hour glass figure, my breast had a perfect cleavage going on in this dress. My legs were slim but sexy since I just shaved them. I use to think I was beautiful and so confident but now when I look at myself all I see is a human blood bag to Eric Northman.

Once I was done I looked at my beautiful reflection that hid my sadness "I Trish, vow to run away like the wind" I whispered under my breath. My small hand touched the door knob and opened it, Pam was not standing their like I thought. Touching my stomach since I felt sick, my body couldn't help but tremble as Eric took a single deadly step toward me. Why am I even here I asked myself what did I ever do to piss him off, he beckoned for me to come here but my legs couldn't move. "Pet come here" his voice was harsh as his blue eyes were narrowed with distaste. "I have a name…so use it" I finally build up my courage that would come out every once in a while. He growled allowing his fangs to click out.

A/N: Thanks for reading really appreciate it….Review if you wish


	2. Past Mistakes

Eric sped to me so quickly I almost fell to the ground, since he had my delicate neck I did not fall. "You have a what" he hissed in my face as his grip around my neck tightened. "Nothing" I quickly tried to get out my mouth. Eric gently placed me on my feet, I was in total shock I guess he was changing. Before I knew it I had a sting to my face and I was now on the ground with a busted lip. Once again I thought wrong about this monster, Eric slapped me. He walked toward me looming over me with hungry eyes, pulling me up by gripping my chin he did the one thing I never expected. His lips touched mine, I knew he was just sucking up the blood but his tongue ran over my lips gently making me let out a whimper. Not wanting his lips against mine, I kept my lips sealed shut. "Mine" he growl in a possessive way.

His tongue moved around my lip once he noticed I was not going to open my mouth to kiss him he pinched my side making me gasp. With my lips parted a little he slipped his tongue inside now fully kissing me. I was in total shock that I did not respond nor did I want to. He gripped my breast firmly but started to massage them gently. If I would not know the true Eric I would be all over him responding to his kiss and gentle touch. He looks like an angel with his blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Muscular body and tall, very tall I only reached his chest. But I knew he was the devil. My body was stiff not knowing what to do and wondering if this was one of those dreams I have since I had some of his blood.

"Your blood is MINE" the last word Eric growled loudly. He started to kiss my jaw line as he picked me up for he could stand fully and not crouch over to me. Eric's large cold hands were on my butt now squeezing it lightly "I'll drop you and you know it will hurt" he wanted me to wrap my legs around him. I was so stiff but my legs trembled as they slowly wrapped around Eric's waist. "Your body is mine, and I shall make every part of it mine" I could feel one of his fingers slip to my vagina. It just was touching it in a non sexual way since he did not play with it thru my panties. I started to hate this dress Pam gave me to wear, it was so short that I noticed when I wrapped my legs around Eric it crept higher revealing my black lacy panties. Letting out a whimper and moving my face from Eric's stern face. He gripped my butt tighter and his finger on my vagina did not move a singe inch.

"Do something stupid Trish" I looked up at Eric when he spoke my name for the first time, "I will not be kind when I teach you how to please me sexually. If you follow every rule then I shall make it pleasure for you as it will be for me" At that I knew he wanted me as a sex toy. I lost it, that was one thing I thought I could hold on to was my virginity. I couldn't stop the tears from falling from my eyes, I sobbed hard knowing that Eric was going to now use me sexually. Eric let out a deep growl from his chest since he hated tears "STOP" he yelled at me with narrowed eyes. I just couldn't stop, all the pain I felt needed to be let out. I continued to cry.

"Pet I swear I will take you now and give you a reason to cry….if you shut the fuck up I will give you time to prepare for it" Eric whispered deadly in my ear. I quickly slowed down crying he had removed his hand from my vagina and pushed my head to lean against his shoulder. I took deep breaths as he rubbed my back I wondered what the hell was he doing, playing with my head I knew that was what he was doing. "Will you ever release me" I asked in a whisper not lifting up my head. I noticed now he was walking with me out to the main area of the bar, the bar I never was allowed to go in. "When I get tire of you I will just drain you dry. Once I have sex with you Trish your blood will no longer be sweet but the fact that I am the only man that will be between your legs" he then dropped me making me fall hard on the ground. As he spoke he started to pull out a necklace that looked like a black collar with red stones on it. "Will give you a little upper hand. As long as you don't disobey me like you do now" he placed the collar upon my neck as I struggled against him. "You will live longer until I just get bored of you" he gripped my chin firmly. I was pissed not wanting to wear a collar around my neck. "Do you understand" Eric's voice was firm only expecting one answer. "No" I hissed at him not giving him the answer he wanted.

Eric made a tistking noise and shook his head displeased with my answer. Grabbing my arm he pulled me closer to him "You look so delicious in that dress" I knew the punishment right when he gave me a compliment. The grip on my arm was hard and I knew I would have a bruise, that was the game he was playing. Giving me compliments as he physically abused me. Gripping the back of my neck firmly "Lets go my beauty" he let out a dark chuckle as he led me inside of Fangtasia the bar area. Everyone was glancing at me, the men were nearly drooling as the women were pissed since I was near Eric. I would so trade places with any woman right now if I could. I noticed Eric was bringing me on a stage area where a huge black chair was placed with stool sitting areas around the chair. Being shocked that I never noticed Eric was wearing a black muscle shirt showing off his built arms, well everything about his was built. His pants was dark shade of blue jean almost looking black. "Sit" he commanded as he pushed me down at the feet of the black chair. I quickly sat on my knees since I did not wish to show my panties off to everyone, I noticed the humans were staring at Eric as he sat down in the chair. I noticed his glare was at a woman who had just walked in the bar, she was wearing a white dress with a red design on it. Also a male vampire was in her company, they seemed to be talking to Pam. I looked up at him and noticed he was leaning forward to reach for me. I shirked when his hand grabbed my neck pulling me up from my knee's his tongue ran over my neck "Stop panicking I can hear your pulse and it's making me so hungry" he then placed me on the stool next to him.

Feeling Eric's large cold hand grip my small thigh I noticed he was doing it to cause pain since he was upset about earlier still. I winced once the pain started to get stronger. Once I noticed a man grovel at Eric's feet I made a face and held back a laugh when Eric kicked him away. My thigh still held his hand upon it but the grip was lighter. I realized why quickly when I noticed the blonde hair woman and her vampire standing in front of us. The blonde smiled at me but suddenly looked worried, I figured she must have seen all the bruises on my neck. None was on my face since Eric always said he did not wish to make me ugly but to teach me a lesson. I then started to wonder why I was stuck with Eric when it was clear this blonde hair woman chose to be with this gentlemen. The blonde spoke up "Why do you keep her" her voice was shaky as she spoke to Eric. I could see her boyfriend lightly hitting her arm for her to be quiet. I was wondering why she asked that since I was just thinking about that.

"Your name is Sookie right" Eric asked in a ice cold authority voice, Sookie nodded. "Well I have my reasons for having my Pet. She is mine like you are Bill's" he started to speak more with the female and male that now sat near Eric and I. My eyes looked everywhere now since Eric was more interested in Sookie, that's when I noticed a cop coming in the bar. A leap of hope shot thru me could I scream for help and they would recognize me and send me back to my parents house in Ohio. Eric must have known what I was thinking his large hand covered my mouth as he picked me up and carried me out of Fangtasia. Before I knew it we were flying I gripped on tighter to Eric afraid to fall.

It did not take long for him to reach his house "Pam make sure Trish eats and goes in my room tonight, I do not want her sleeping in the cage anymore" he squeezed my butt which I knew would leave a bruise. "I would rather go In the cage" I nearly cried out. Eric chuckled darkly he shook his head "You refused to follow rules earlier…so a punishment shall be made" kissing my lips tenderly before he pushed me to my knee's in front of Pam. I looked at Pam who rolled her eyes grabbing my arm for I could walk to the house. I didn't like how Eric was now all interested into me sexually, that was one thing I never expected. I knew I was attractive looking but Eric had so many women In his bed, the very bed I had to sleep in. I made a face.

Pam led me to the small kitchen they had in the house "Eat" she hissed as she sat on a stool, upset she had to baby-sit I thought. I grabbed a container of easy Mac and started to eat. Once I was done Pam led me up the stairs that I was never allowed to go up unless Eric requested me to. My heart was pounding since the whole house looked Gothic to me, it was huge but I was only allowed in my cage in the basement and the kitchen also the bathroom. Once we reached Eric's door I noticed he was laying on his massive bed that had black sheets, he was completely naked. His body was gorgeous as if he was sculptured but his eyes were narrowed on me with pure fury. Pam had left me at the door alone I could have sworn I heard her laugh.

"Come in" Eric's voice was ice cold as he spoke, I felt the hair on my neck raise. "Can I just go back to my cage" I use to always scream and pitch a fit not wanting to go in that small cage but seeing my other option I was choosing the cage. Eric sped up to stand, my eyes fell upon his manhood. I knew my green eyes were wide and my jaw dropped he was large, extremely large with just being soft. I then averted my vision to look at Eric's face. A smirk was upon his lips "like what you see, I will soon be inside of you" he winked as if it was all funny to him. Shaking my head no "Please don't" I didn't think such a thing could fit inside of me. Eric sped to me gripping my arm pulling me closer to him "You been very naughty my Trish" he licked my neck before he roughly dug his fangs inside of my neck. Screaming from the pain just made him drink more, one my body became limp I had to lean against him for support. Eric stopped feeding then picked me up carrying me to his bed. Once he placed me on the bed I noticed he hooked the collar around my neck to a chain that was connected to his bed. "Why are you doing this to me" I finally asked the question that I wondered every living second.

I could tell just for a split second I caught him off guard but it was quickly replaced with a dark smirk "Because" he winked at me. He got into his bed and pulled me closer "I have my reason Trish" he placed my hand on his shaft. "Stroke it" he commanded as he looked into my eyes. I shook my head trying to move my hand but he held my wrist. "You better get some rest, we will do the hunt tomorrow for your punishment" he then moved my hand from his member. I felt my body become stiff against his chest, I hated the hunt. Well I was more terrified of it since he hunted for me. "Wha-at is your reason" I barely got out my mouth since I chocked on my tears. He was now annoyed with me once again he loomed over me like a predator with their prey. "Because my pet you have done something three years ago and I will make you regret it."

I looked at Eric not knowing what he was talking about, I'm sure he has me mixed up with someone else since I had no memory of ever meeting him before he captured me. I would remember his face I thought. Eric smirked at me "When I finally get tired of fucking and eating you I will be very happy as I kill you" he kissed my lips once more with pure hate. I could tell even more that he hated me and was just toying with me until I met my final breath. My body was stiff from his words, I didn't do anything to him I thought. I never knew vampires were real until this year when they came out the coffin. I chocked on my sob, he removed his lips from my mouth he was now laughing at me. "I did have a gift for you but you shall receive it tomorrow if your good." I made a face from his words not wanting any gift from him, the man who wants me dead.

"I guess you get some sleep" he squeezed my neck making me struggle to breath. Blackness came over me as I passed out from lack of oxygen.

A/N: Thank yall for reading


	3. Inside or Outside

_Everything was black at first but color started to come into my focus I was watching myself drink a beer, I realized what dream I was in. I seemed to always dream this one as if it was a memory I don't remember. I noticed that I looked my age as I watched, walking closer to myself but it seemed like it was just looking further away. As if I'm not suppose to know what's happening. In the dream I knew I was sixteen since I had shorter black hair and around all my school friends. Even though it had been two years since I seen them. I remember moving away two years ago from Louisiana then I moved back but Eric got a whole of me before I went to college. _

_The dream me was laughing at the guys Kyle and Todd while the two other girls were shaking their head. I recognized Hailey's white blonde hair faster this time then I did last dream I had about this. I smiled looking at Belle's red hair. She was my best friend that I missed so much. The dream started look scarier since everyone was in the woods around a fire drinking, underage drinking to be exact. That's when I heard the infamous scream that usually woke me up. This time I did not wake up but I was running toward it like the dream me did. I felt myself scream as I noticed I was stepping in a puddle of blood and a knife was laying before my feet. _

_I went to grab the knife but I just couldn't get a grasp on it, I kept going thru the object as if I was just a ghost. "Hello Trish" said the cold voice I know oh so well. I turned around and seen Eric but instead of reaching his chest I barley reached his knee. He was a giant. I started to run away in panic. Turning around to see if the giant Eric was still their I noticed he was gone but I was no longer in the woods. I was in the house I grew up in, the house I was suppose to live in while I went to college. _

_Walking around the house, it was an old plantation home so the floor was wood and the staircase was beautiful. I noticed a blonde hair woman who looked similar like me standing on the third step. "Hello Trish" her voice was soft and she gave me a warm smile. I couldn't speak no words would form, I wondered who she was. The woman chuckled lightly "I'm Esmeralda" she answered my thought since I never asked the question out loud. I nodded walking toward her but I was never able to get to her. "I've come here to warn you, find your way out of Eric's grasp. Then find the knife. It will protect you." Esmeralda vanished before I could think of a question to ask. I looked around the house then noticed a shine from the wood under one of the boards. The board vanished as I walked closer to it. My eyes landed on a knife that held my last name. Howard. _

I was woken up by Pam taking the collar off my neck "Change and I shall take you to the forest for the hunt" her voice was firm and annoyed since she clearly did not want to attend to me. I nodded and grabbed the clothes heading to the restroom. I came out wearing black work-out shorts that had the white stripe on the side, my top was just a plain pink t-shirt. I noticed Pam did not put a collar back on me, I gulped when I realized what type of hunt this would be for Eric. If I wore the collar he just fed from me but did nothing else. If I did not have the collar he would smack my rear until it was red enough to please him after he fed.

Pam led me to the forest that was a good way from Eric's house. I gave Pam a glance before she sped off. I listened around me to see if I could hear Eric, nothing. I slowly started to walk straight hoping that maybe Eric would slip and this hunt I would get away. With hope in my heart I started to run straight that's when I came to complete dead stop. I recognized this place not from playing hunt before, since Eric always did it in different areas for I would not know my exact way out the forest and actually escaped. But I knew this place deep down.

I started to scope out the area as I walked straight, something told me to go straight then I would see a road. How would I know all of this I thought to myself. I stopped walking once I came upon a little open area "My dream" I whispered to myself. I knew the woods since it was the same one in my dream. The area I stood in with tree's surrounding me in a medium size circle. Turning around making my dark hair move over my shoulders, I wanted to go straight knowing that was my way to the road and to finally be free. I had no idea but instead of going straight I turned left, obviously it was the same direction I had seen my dream self run.

My legs were screaming for me to stop running since I was getting tired, I use to run track but since Eric kidnapped me it's been a while since I actually ran for a long time. My body fell forward since I tripped over a log or something, turning to my side to see what made me fall. A scream left my mouth I tripped over a head. Not just any head but the head that belonged to my friend Hailey. Her bleach blonde hair was red from her own blood. Still screaming as I backed away from the head I could see that her body was ripped to shreds. "What did this" I cried out to myself. It was as if an animal attacked Hailey then left her in the woods, was I suppose to find this.

"Eric" I whispered, I was scared and even though he scared me and abused me I did feel safe around him. Quickly got to my feet "ERIC" I screamed I didn't want to play this game anymore. That's when I couldn't stand the sight anymore I turned around. "ERIC PLEASE" I begged in a scream, where was he. I started to walk off and that's when I wondered. The only people in the woods was me and Eric. I suddenly stop screaming for Eric as my body became still, afraid was the emotion that took control of my body.

I heard footsteps behind me and a solid raspy voice "Trish you are very hard to track down" Longshadow hissed at me. I quickly turned around to be faced with a male vampire, his long black hair was wavy and in a ponytail. "Eric had left the moment Pam dropped you off, he went deal with Fangtasia business. So he asked me to hunt you down." His eyes were locked upon me as if he was holding a secret. I gulped.

Was this the man who killed my friend, I never noticed but I had tears run down my face "S-so you were in the woods. H-how lo-ong" I asked as my voice cracked from the lump in my throat. Longshadow took a step toward me making me back up more "Long enough to see the dead body in the woods, long enough to know a wolf or something is out here" his voice was calm as if it was no big deal. "Why would a wolf or something kill Hailey" I asked as I bit my bottom lip, tears fell from my eyes.

Longshadow looked at me with disgust "Well I don't fucking know" he spat at me which made me jump. "Since it took me so fucking long to find you, I had to tell Eric that I assumed you escaped the woods. He is pissed at Fangtasia. Because someone if stealing from him and then I could not find you." I looked at Longshadow with a risen brow I had caught him stealing from Eric but did not speak a word about it to Eric or even Pam.

"Why should he leave the forest when the stealer stands before me" I looked at Longshadow with narrow eyes, something about him made me feel uncomfortable. Before I knew it I was pinned against a tree his fangs were in my face as he held me by my throat. "Eric told me how you had many enemies, I see now why a little human like you do. You open your mouth so much" his fangs ran across my skin against my neck. Letting out a whimper since I was unable to move. Once he released my neck my body fell hard on the grass as I gasp for air, not knowing what he meant by having enemies. I grabbed my neck as I slowly looked up at Longshadow. "What do you mean enemies" I asked taking deep breaths. I heard him release a dark chuckle "Well little Eric's pet, I have noticed the dead body in the woods. By your screams earlier I realized that the dead girl must have been someone you knew. What animal have you pissed off" he sped in front of me. I could feel my heart beat faster in my chest, I was sick and tired of being afraid of vampires I thought. Something overcame me I quickly stood up and looked up at him "Well to be honest the only animals I ever pissed off was vampires" I spat at him with pure venom. Longshadow laughed then pushed me which made me fall back on the ground.

"Well the way her body was torn apart I guess you pissed off a werewolf" he chuckled. It was clear in my face that I was confused, I had no idea this world also held werewolves, what other crazy ass creatures lived in this forest. At that thought I started to panic "So will you take me to Eric" I just wanted to leave not caring I would go back with Eric. He nodded "Yes but first stay here I have to go and get him" something about his words made me think he was lying. What was he up to, as the cloud moved away from the moon I was finally able to see Longshadow's face clearer than before. My heart skipped a beat I noticed he was covered in blood. He took a step closer to me as I scrambled backwards to move away. "Scared little human" he whispered as his face came closer to mine. I felt a piece of log under my hand not knowing what to do, I just picked it up quickly and drove it straight thru his chest. Longshadow fell to his knee's in pain as I took off running. I never looked back as I ran thru the forest that I knew from my dreams. Thinking that he would run after me but I was wrong he never came, which made me even more worried. I knew I did not kill him because he never busted open like a balloon. Fearing what he would tell Eric, would Eric kill me for doing the one rule he told me never to break. The rule never to strike or hurt a vampire, I didn't even know I could stab a vampire so quickly. It was as if my body knew what to do but my mind didn't.

With all the thinking I never noticed that I was on the road until it was to late, a blinding light was speeding toward me and my ears were filled with a screeching noise. The green van pulled into the grass nearly going into the ditch to avoid killing me where I stand. "ARE YOU STUPID ARE TRYING TO GET KILLED" yelled a man with brown shaggy hair, he had facial hair that gave him an older look. His blue-gray eyes were locked upon me as he walked to my frozen body. I shook my head "I'm lost" I whispered, I knew I probably looked like a mess with cuts from the forest all on my legs and arms. He looked at me with concern "Dear do you need a ride" he asked me kindly. Hope returned to my eyes, could I actually escape vampires and return to my mom and dad in Ohio. I was originally from Louisiana, around the Baton Rouge area but my parents and I moved out of Louisiana when I was sixteen then I returned for college three months ago once I turned eighteen.

"Yes please" My voice was weak, I could feel my knee's shake from the shock of almost getting killed. The kind man grabbed my arm I flinched thinking his grip would hurt but unlike Eric, he was warm. Extremely warm but kind. "The name is Sam Merlotte" he said with a smile as he led me to his green van. "Trish" I responded not giving him my last name just incase he worked for Eric. Sam nodded. The ride was very quiet until we reached a bar called Merlotte, I knew he must be the owner. "Well if your hungry you can have a bite to eat. Once I get off I can bring you to your house if you want" he said as he got out the van. I slowly followed "I just need a phone, to call my parents. They live in Ohio and I know that their probably worried."

Sam looked at me with a confused expression "You don't sound like your from Ohio, why are you here" he asked firmly. My green eyes locked upon his eyes "I…I was attending college but things got a little crazy. I'm from Louisiana originally" I confessed but I did not wish to give him to much information. I started to think of Hailey and how her family will be worried about her then depressed by her death. My eyes started to water up. Sam's voice was soft just like his touch on my shoulder "Your ok Trish" he asked. I gave him a weak nod "Y-Yes" I barley got out as I tried to hold in my tears. He gave me a smile as he led me into the bar.

I was amazed by the southern country look the bar had, but then Sam was a pure country man I thought to myself. "Trish?" Came a familiar female voice. I turned and saw Sookie wearing a white skin tight shirt with the logo in the coroner with black short shorts. "Hi" I tried to give her a small smile but it was to weak. Sam looked at Sookie then at me "You know Sookie" he asked me. I shrugged a little "Sort of, not well" I told him the truth since I only met her once in Eric's bar. Sookie walked closer to me "Is Eric here" she said his name with distaste. Sam rose a brow.

I shook my head "No I left" I told her truthfully. "I want to go home" I nearly started to break down and cry but I was able to hold it in. Sam looked at Sookie wanting an explanation. Sookie, Sam and I walked to the back to enter Sam's office. Sookie explained to Sam where she met me at and what relationship Eric and I had. Once she was done speaking Sam looked up at me with concern "Well Trish I will not allow any harm to come to you anymore." I looked at Sookie and wondered how she knew all the things Eric did and said to me, she smiled at tapped her head lightly. "I have some sort of gift which allows me to read thoughts, when I first met you, it was as if your thoughts were screaming at me. I tried to block you out but I guess since you were screaming for help inside of your head I was unable to control my ability" I nodded, I gave her a small smile but it was so much to wrap my head around.

"Would you like me to call your parents" Sam asked me, I nodded "But can I please do it" my voice was soft as I looked at him. "Sure thing" he said with a smile handing me a duck phone. I couldn't help but smile at the phone since to me it looked funny, I think that small smile was my first real smile in three months.

My fingers quickly dialed my father's number "Dad" I said in a weak voice. "Trish" is voice was strong but I could hear the weakness behind it. My parents must have been worried sick I thought "I wanted to tell you that I'm" before I could finish the line went dead. I looked at Sam wondering what happened. Sam quickly stood up and walked to the window to see the telephone line "You say Eric thinks you're his pet" his voice was firm as he looked with narrow eyes at the window. I nodded "Yes…but I'm not willingly" I bit my lip as I placed the phone down. Hearing my father's voice made me miss him so much more.

"Well someone must know you're here, my telephone line is cut in half" he turned his gaze toward Sookie. "I want you to take Trish to my trailer, vampires cannot get inside a private home" he then gave me a concern look. Sookie nodded and took my hand, we did not speak until we reached Sam's trailer. Sookie looked at Trish as she opened Sam's door "Stay in here, I'm sure Sam will be back. Make sure you don't get out. I'm going back into the bar and call Bill." I gave Sookie a nod as I entered into Sam's trailer. It was small and more like a camper than a trailer I thought after Sookie had left.

I sat on a barstool as I waited for Sam to return. Their was a knock on the door I knew Sam would not just knock on his own door but out of curiosity I went to it. I opened it slowly and my jaw dropped as I seen a very pissed off Eric. "Come outside" Eric hissed. I shook my head slowly taking a step back from the open door. I could see a dog running toward me, it was white with a light cameral brown on it's back. The dog walked in the house with it's back toward me growling at Eric. Eric's fangs slid out "Trish I am giving you a warning, come out now and I will not hurt you. If I have to wait until your out this house. When you least expect it I will not be kind." His voice was cold and firm as he glared at me. The dog bared it's teeth growling at Eric, I shook my head "No…I'm tired of being scared. I plan to go back home to my parents" I hissed at Eric as I slammed the door shut. I fell to my knees and cried not because of the fear I would have to live with forever but because of Hailey. I could still see her dead body before my eyes, what would do such a thing. What type of animal would kill her, all I knew was that I had to find out why.

The dog licked my tears up as I pulled him closer to pet him. I walked to the sofa and laid down hoping Sam would not mind if I slept, I closed my eyes. For the first time in three months I had a peaceful sleep with no dreams. I had no idea that Eric never left outside of Sam's house until daylight.


	4. Drawn to the Kiss

It was the late afternoon and I been trying to reach my parents, Sam was standing behind me "Well did they pick up yet" he asked again hoping my answer would change. I slowly shook my head "Nope, but thanks for letting me stay in your place until the do" I turned around in his chair behind his desk. I smiled up at him "It's very nice of you" my dark hair was down as I wore the bar's uniform. I noticed Sam was staring at my tan legs as his eyes slowly trailed up my body then reached my face. Rolling my dark green eyes playfully I gently kicked his leg with my foot. Sam shook his head as he sat on his desk "So why did Eric take you" he asked me. I bit my bottom lip in thought "To be honest I have no idea, he keeps saying it's to punish me for what I did in the past. But" I took a deep breath as I shook my head lightly. "I honestly have no idea what I done, and I don't believe I ever met him before he just took me."

Sam nodded "So what happened when he took you" he asked as he placed his hand over my hand. His touch made me smile wider but it was quickly gone as I remembered that night "Well I was trying to get into my house and to be honest he just started to flirt with me, I thought he was so handsome and gorgeous that I was stupid." Rolling my eyes since I knew what I done was foolish "I allowed him to enter my house, not knowing he was a vampire since they were not out the coffins just yet. Once he came into my house he changed into the monster I know him as today. So he chased me around my house then I woke up a few days later in the basement of his house." I guess my face showed the pain that I felt since Sam had kissed my cheek lightly as he stroked my other cheek. Something about Sam made me feel safe but I did not like him in a crush way, he was cute I thought but I knew he adored Sookie. Also my heart belonged to one man, and one man only. Mike Thibodaux. I had no idea how I met him but I knew I loved him deeply, I thought it was odd that I loved him but could not remember how I met him. It was as if that part of my memory was erased. Once we were finished mingling I stood up and walked out, I had told Sam that morning I would work the afternoon shift to help him out. I knew their was a killer on the lose in Bon Temps, I also wondered if that was the same one who killed Hailey.

Shrugging the thought off I walked to the corner of the room to take this man's order. I was caught by surprise since he wore a black leather coat that hid his body, I could only tell by the sleeves that he must be muscular a bit. His face was hidden by a black cowboy hat. He must be from Texas I thought "Hi, I'm Trish your waiters what can I get for ya" I said with a bright smile. The man never looked at me "Water" his voice was deep and firm, but something about it was sexy. I gave him a small nod as I went to the bar to fix him a glass of water. Tara, the African American woman who was friends with Sookie and I knew she had a thing for Jason since she never took her eyes off the boy, she looked at me "What you need girl" she said with a smile. "Water" I replied leaning against the bar. Tara started to fix the water "You know damn well that fool can get water out his own damn sink, he must be to damn cheep to spend money" she sneered. To me Tara seemed upset a lot, and I just met her today "Yea" I mumbled as I grabbed the water. I placed it on the table for the sexy voice man but he never responded to me or anything.

I turned around and walked back to the bar to wait to see if my father would try and call me back, I had left messages giving him Sam's bar number. Sookie came running into the bar she grabbed my hand making me nearly fall off the barstool I was sitting on. "we need to talk in private" she whispered. I nodded and followed her outside. She took a deep breath as she leaned against the post holding up the bar "Eric wants to use me, use my abilities" she made a face. I was shocked but I knew that Sookie did not have a choice "I'm sorry" was the only think I could think of to say. Sookie gave me a small smile "Don't worry I will have Bill with me. Also Bill said Eric has been" she bit her lip looking nervous before she finished speaking. "Bill said Eric has been really pissed off about you staying with Sam, he told Bill to kill Sam if he lays one hand on you sexually" I made a face. Sookie touched my hand "Don't let Eric bother you, Bill and I promise to help Sam watch you until you return home" she assured me. I knew if Eric said he would get me back, it was only a matter of time until he took me. The only thing this time I would be ready and ready to fight till my death, which could happen early since Eric could easily snap me in two.

The mystery man walked out of the bar and slowly vanished from our sights. Sookie's eyes were wide "He knows you" she whispered. I rose a dark brow "What, well yea I was his waitress" I thought he just remembered me when I gave him the water. Sookie shook her head "He was thinking about you, you would train with him. He's shock that you forgot" I was shock that this man thought I trained with him. "Well I'm sure he has me confused with someone else" I confessed not remembering ever training. Sookie shrugged "He thought about it strongly when he glanced at you, maybe" I could tell in her voice that she was curious. But, we just shrugged it off thinking that man was crazy or was thinking of another woman.

The rest of the day did not take long, I was getting tired by working all day but it did help with me not worrying why my father was not picking up. Sookie had already left with Bill to go to Fangtasia and I was glad that I knew Eric would not be near me tonight. One night that I could be normal like the days I remembered. Walking to Sam's house ready to take a shower and get cleaned, I noticed that he was still in his bar and not his trailer. Grabbing one of the shirts I had bought while on break and the matching shorts I quickly ran to the shower, I hoped Sam would not mind that I used almost all of his hot water. After the relaxing shower I walked toward the kitchen I smiled at Sam. "Hey" my voice was soft. Sam looked at me smiling he slowly walked toward me. I noticed once he was directly in front of me how he was taller "You smell nice" he whispered. I could feel the warmth from his body making me relax like I was in the shower, I leaned a little closer just to get warm. His mouth was near mine I was shocked by his actions but I never backed away. "I'm so sorry about everything your going thru, I know it must me so hard" he whispered, I could feel his breath upon my lips.

It was as if we were drawn together as our lips touched, he kissed me slowly at first as I returned the kiss. Once Sam realized I was fine by getting kissed his hand gripped my wet black hair in a sexual way. I could feel my heart beat fast in my chest, it was not a kiss with sparks like the type of fairytale kiss. Just a normal kiss, he was a good kisser. Slowly his tongue ran across my bottom lip as he broke the kiss, his hand was gently on my cheek. Other than Eric taking a kiss from me the last kiss I had was from Mike, the boy I loved not counting Kyle my exboyfriend. I knew Sam had feelings for Sookie since it was clear as day. I broke the kiss slowly as my eyes locked upon his, he whispered "You know your beautiful Trish." Something about him made me smile. He was my hero and protector not many people would help a woman stay safe from a vampire.

"Well I guess I better go to sleep, hopefully my dad picks up tomorrow" I nearly started to cry as I thought the worst thing that could have happened to my dad. I know my mother and father were getting a divorce so times were touchy between them. Sam nodded before he walked to his room for I could fall asleep on the couch. I felt like a high school girl thinking about the kiss, I couldn't fall for him I thought. I knew my heart belonged to Mike, but then again I have not seen Mike in forever. Sam did like Sookie, I didn't want to just be a back up girl to a man. I wanted to be the main girl in a guys eyes not second. As a giggle escaped my mouth since I was over thinking just a single kiss, I closed my eyes to rest.

Sam must have left me to sleep till three o'clock in the afternoon, I was a little upset since I felt like I was sleeping away my life. I quickly got dressed into a red shirt and white shorts, walking outside the trailer I could see a crying Sookie. I sprinted to her "What's wrong Sook" I asked her as I pulled her into a hug. She cried upon my shoulder for a while before she spoke "Well the thief was Longshadow" she cried harder. I nodded knowing already since I had seen him do it "And whats the problem" I then was thinking that maybe Longshadow was fired and would kill Sookie. I could feel her head slowly move "No he won't come after me because Bill killed him, he tried to attack me. Well then Eric was saying the Magister would have to hear about it." I could feel her body shake from crying so hard "So will Bill be ok" I asked now worried. Sookie looked at me as she backed away, her eyes were red and tear stains were on her cheeks. "Well they leave tonight, he will tell me goodbye while I'm on my shift" she fell to her knee's crying "It's all my fault." I started to sooth her then that's when Tara came around the corner.

Knowing that the two best friends would want alone time I gave Sookie a tight hug before I walked inside of Merlotte. My mouth felt like it hit the floor from the shock "Kyle" I whispered in shock. I could see the boy, well now man sitting at a table. He had facial hair that matched the black hair upon his head, Kyle's blue eyes locked upon my dark green eyes. I slowly walked toward the muscular man, I noticed he was really built I then wondered if he took up boxing like he planned to do. "Hello Trish" he said with no smile, I rose a brow "Hey" I responded. He tapped the chair across from him, I sat down slowly wondering why he was here at Merlottes. "How you been Trish" he asked his eyes are narrow on me and I wonder what's his problem.

"Good and you" I replied with a friendly smile I could feel Sam's eyes watching me and Kyle. "Well good but since you never called us back two months ago with Hailey's death, well since her heart was mailed to her parents" his voice was harsh as he spoke to me I knew no one knew that I was kidnapped by a crazy ass vampire. "I didn't know" I said remembering her body in the woods my mouth dropped since some freak would have had to keep her body to place it out in the woods. Kyle shook his head he ran his fingers thru his black short hair "Yea" he mumbled looking at his drink in front of him. I touched his arm gently "I have a question" I whispered.

Kyle leaned forward "So do I" he said his eyes were filled with fear and worry. I took a deep breath "Did we ever go to the woods around here" I asked "I been dreaming about it" I told him most stuff not the fact that I found Hailey's body in the woods. Kyle nodded "We did remember you wanted to show us the knife your dad gave you, how it was passed down in your family. We were drinking telling scary stories about night creatures" he looked around the bar to make sure no vampires were inside, not like they would be since the sun was still up. "You know you told us a story about vampires that your father told you when you were little. We were all laughing and that's when we heard movement in the trees." Kyle started to shake his head and I could tell something was not right "What is it" I asked now worried. Kyle looked up at me in my green eyes

"It's just that after the movement we heard a scream and I talked to the guys and no one seems to remember after that. We vowed never to talk about it because you never brought it up we thought it was best since you had ran off first to the scream and when we tried to follow your scream pierced our ears and that was the last we remembered." I could tell he was telling the truth by his voice and eyes I shook my head "Why did yall never speak to me about it….why did yall just leave it like that" I asked. Kyle took a deep breath before he took a sip of his drink that I assumed was water "Because Trish….we knew with your parents divorce that you didn't need more stress. Then you met that boy Mike and pretty much forgot about us when you moved to Ohio. Then the moment college is about to start you vanish out of thin air" he touched my arm "It's like I'm seeing a ghost" he whispered. I tried hard not to think of Mike I remembered being head over heels with him but I can't remember how I met him for some odd reason, I smiled at Kyle since I know he means well. I was about to tell him about the body and Eric just everything since I knew I could actually trust Kyle. He was my first kiss my first boyfriend and everything but were like brother and sister. The moment I open my mouth to speak I hear a familiar deadpan voice. "Hey sugar" Pam said behind me.

I turned and my eyes met hers I knew right away that he must be her. I was confirmed by my assumption when I heard him speak of Fangtasia and Pam started to pass around a card. Kyle and I both gave each other a look I wanted to run out of this bar screaming rape since Eric was in here. "No not him" I could hear Eric give Pam an order. I turned to look and see and noticed three guys at a table Pam was about to give some man with a cast on a card but stop. "what gives bro" said the redneck man. My mouth dropped open I was not even stupid to call Eric bro. "what you do to your arm their" Eric had sped to the man and glared at him "Bro" he hissed. The guy backed up in his seat. I noticed Bill leading Sookie out of Merlottes and I was now worried what was going on.

Eric stood up from the guy and stood up straight the whole bar including me was frightened by his last action. "Before I go a word of advice we know when a human has wrong us" Eric's eyes fell upon me and I could tell my heart was beating faster. His voice was hard and cold as he looked at Jason's girlfriend Amy at the bar "we can smell it" he then looked around the bar making me shift in my seat. "So don't make a mistake of letting that pretty blonde lady make you feel to comfortable we may not have retaliated yet but we know who you are" no one made a sound but I was feeling sick to my stomach from fear since I knew I did upset Eric. I stood up everyone looked at me but I kept my eyes on Eric who rose a brow, was he mad or what. I could not read his expression. I hurried off to the ladies room and noticed that everyone started to chatter once more, I didn't dare look to see if Pam and Eric left but I was pushed against the bathroom door making it open. Eric threw me inside as he locked the door he looked at me as I froze against one of the stall doors. "Who were you sitting with…Pet" his eyes met mine before I looked down at my feet. The air was cool since Eric sped in front of me "Who. Was. He." every word was deadly as he squeezed my jaw with his large hand. I whimpered from the pain but I was unable to speak because of the grasp I looked at him in his eyes and that's when I felt the sting on my butt. I cried since it hurt and I was wearing skin tight shorts. "You dare to look at me in the eye and challenge me. Well I still have to punish you for running away from me" Eric pulled me closer to him as he released my jaw, the tears ran down my cheek as my body shook from fear. "N-no….I'm not going back" I whispered knowing he could hear me since my face was pressed against his hard cold muscular chest. I could feel his large hands roam my backside until I whispered.

"Oh yes you are" he hissed in my ear as he pulled my hair to the side making my neck open to his liking his fangs clicked out. The door swung open "GET OFF OF HER" yelled Sam. Eric gripped my arm tighter before he pushed me to the ground I looked up and noticed Sam was holding the keys that he must have used to get inside the bathroom. Both men looked angry but in my eyes Sam was my knight saving me from the monster….so I hoped.

"Are you telling me how to treat my pet" Eric hissed at Sam, Sam took a step forward "She's no dog to be treated like that she is a human." he growled at Eric. My mouth dropped open from Sam's bravery toward Eric. "Oh you would know how a dog is treated…Sam" Eric chuckled at his own comment. I was confused by it but Sam seemed to be upset by it "Get out…now" he said firmly. Eric turned to look at me "I'm giving you one chance to come with me now and I will forget about you slamming the door in my face and the fact you ran away….but if you stay here then I promise that you will finally see me piss" Eric's voice was calm as he spoke to me. I stood my ground as I placed my hand on my hips once I was standing up "Goodbye Eric Northman" I said firmly. Eric laughed lightly as he shook his head "Trish you will never learn….I must teach you a lesson and believe me I will enjoy your screams of mercy" he said before he sped out the bathroom. Sam came to me and embraced me with a hug "thanks" I mumbled feeling so shame and scared from Eric's threat that I know he will make sure happens.

I woke up the next day with a knock on the door I slowly walked toward it having a headache since I had drank so much from being scared of Eric's threat. I remember me and Sam laughing but then Sam had disappeared and I have no idea where he's at. He still never returned home. I looked outside and seen a mailwoman. "Hey sugar…this is for Trish" she said holding a white box. I took it looking confused wondering what could be inside I signed the paper and told her thanks before I shut the door. I grabbed the note.

_Trish,_

_Do not open it until midnight_

_Thanks_

I was confused since this seemed odd and a little freaky, I shook the box to see if it was a bomb or something. I just heard movement as if it would be a ball inside. I grab the phone and call my dads phone but still their was no answer, being so annoyed that I just placed the box on the coffee table and took a nap. Having a hangover is not the best feeling in the world and I just wanted to sleep.

When I finally woke up the phone was ringing I picked up and it was my dad's number "Daddy" I said excited but I did not hear a word just breathing. Deep breathing on the other end. The voice that came out was not normal it was raspy and unrecognizable. "Hello Trish" the voice said, I nearly dropped the phone from fear I sat down on the chair shaking wondering why this person called from my dads phone. "Who are you" I asked trying to keep the fear out my voice but it was obvious that I was scared. The voice made like a chuckle laughing noise if I was not so scared I would be waiting for him to ask me what was my favorite scary movie since this reminded me of that movie Scream. "Oh Trish….I know you so very well that there is no need for you to know my name, did you get my gift" the voice sounded more like a male then female but my eyes fell upon the white box and I gulped.


	5. Daddy's little one

A**/N: Thanks for reviewing and reading this story!**

I could feel my heart beat faster "What is it" I asked as I reached over and picked up the white box. My green eyes never left it as the mystery voice spoke "Oh Trish I want you to know this before you open it, I know what you are and it makes me so sick. I watch your every move and know everyone in your life and when Hailey was killed I pictured you while I done it. The only thing is I will make your death so much more painful that you will cry for me to hurry up and kill you" I started to panic I held the tears in how can I have a vampire and this mystery person want to kill me, what the hell did I do that was so horrible. The mystery voice chuckled darkly before he continued "Just know you can run but never hide and when I am done playing cat and mouse with you I will hunt you down and rip that fucking heart out of your chest slowly for you can feel every single pain possible" he then hung up on me. I started to cry hysterically "WHAT THE FUCK" I yelled as I threw the phone across the room making it hit the wall. I quickly opened the box and my mouth dropped as my bottom lip trembled.

"I'm So-sorry daddy" I cried as I dropped the box that contained a picture of my father and underneath the picture that said Daddy's Little Girl was his heart. I covered my face as I cried my heart out. "No…Daddy…this can't be true….no I can't live with out you" I cried knowing that my father was gone to the world. The only man that I knew that would never leave my side or hurt me was gone…forever.

I didn't know how long I cried on the floor but when Sam walked I heard him scream and call the police since he seen the heart, he picked me up bridal style and carried me outside his house. As I rested my head on his shoulder and cried he just made hushing noise. A pudgy man who was wearing a police uniform walked toward Sam as he placed me down on my shaky two feet. "Detective Andy" the police officer said his voice was strong as he spoke. I just nodded my head as I told him everything that happened. Andy glared at me "You sure it ain't that boy you were with earlier and Sam said earlier you deal with vamps…are you a fangbanger" he asked as his eyes fell upon my neck that had Eric's fang marks. I looked at him with narrow eyes "No…I'm not a fangbanger" I wanted to curse him out but held my tongue like I had to do while I lived with Eric and Pam. Andy nodded but I could tell he did not believe me. Sam led me away once all the stuff was finished I looked at his trailer that was marked with yellow tape for investigation "I'm so sorry Sam" I whispered as I looked at the ground. Sam shook his head as he pulled me into a hug "No, don't be sorry Trish….this is not your fault" he whispered into my hair. "I want you to know if you ever want to talk about it Trish I'm here…also I'm not ever going to let anyone hurt you your more then welcome to stay with me as long as you like" he said lifting my chin up and he kissed the corner of my mouth gently. The tear stains on my cheek were still wet since I was crying "Your so kind Sam" I said as I looked into his eyes. He smiled lightly but I wanted to go for a ride not because I didn't want to be around Sam. To be honest I would rather stay in his hug forever if I could but I didn't like how the town people kept staring at me or how Andy would glance my way as if I was trash.

"Can I go to the store and use your jeep" I asked as I took a deep breath. I could tell Sam was not sure about it but he nodded as he handed me his keys "Be careful and take this" he handed me his cell phone. "Call the bar if you need…Ok" he gave me a stern look. I nodded as I tiptoed to kiss his lips lightly "Thank you" I whispered and at that moment I started to have a crush on Sam. Maybe it was because he was always their when I was in trouble but either way he was a gentlemen and kind.

Once I seen Target I drove in the parking lot not planning to buy anything with the little money I had but just to be free from the stares and have time to cry in the jeep alone. As I cranked the radio high to listen to the song _Unwanted_ I noticed a red hair girl who looked like she was hurt. I started at her wondering if I should just drive off and act like I never seen her or if I should be a good person and help her. Naturally I would have just drove off but I guess since I knew my father would have been proud if I got down I quickly got out Sam's jeep.

"You ok" I asked my voice was filled with concern. I noticed that the red hair girl was a little taller than me and she was very pretty but her attire was a different story. To me she looked like a woman who worked the corner in New Orleans. She had a sexy school skirt on that was black with a vest like shirt that was black and her hair was in pigtails as she wore a black collar around her neck. I wondered if she was a fangbanger or something. She smiled sweetly at me her southern accent was strong "Yea…I just hurt my foot" her eyes fell upon my neck I guess she is looking at the fang marks. She held out her hand "Jessica Hamby" once I touched her hand my eyes opened why. She was a vampire. I quickly turned around since now I realized her looking at my neck was because she was hungry not because I had fang marks.

I felt hands grab my arms firmly and lifted me off the ground, damn this vampire was strong "Get off of me" I hissed kicking my feet. I heard a familiar dark chuckle and my heart sunk to my stomach. "Oh my pet why let you go…were going to have so much fun together" Eric whispered in my ear making me shiver before he sped off with me. The house I hated so much was in view but it was in a blur since Eric was moving so fast. He threw me across the living room making me sore from the fall his eyes were narrow on me as he took slow steps to my body that was on the floor. "You like to be cocky huh my pet" he asked his voice cold filled with hate. I didn't answer which made him pull my black hair to make me stand on my feet; I winced from the pain. "Well I know you love to run…so lets play lights out" he grinned. I shook my head in panic "No…no..I didn't run you just were not good at catching me" I realized that being away from Eric for a few days made me sassy I gulped knowing he was pissed by his jaw clenching.

"You know Trish your already in trouble and I plan to punish you so bad but first lets play this game" he threw me back on the floor before Pam turned off all the lights and digital clocks. It was pitch black and I could not see anything knowing that Eric, Pam and this Jessica could see me, wide eye I slowly started getting up. "We shall see if I'm good at catching you" he growled and I realized my comment earlier was not smart. "Can I play" Jessica asked all excited. Eric growled his voice boomed thru the house "NO…Pam take her to the spare room" I didn't know if Pam and Jessica were really gone but I had a gut feeling it was just me and Eric. "I'm going to count to ten for you to run…one…two" before Eric could finished I turned to run and hit the coffee table. "Owwww" I cried out since I had forgot it was right their. I had to hop to the direction I knew the kitchen was at. I felt the wall with my hand and that's when I felt something cold and muscular. I yelped knowing right away it was Eric. He laughed lightly as he pulled me by my wrist to him "Now I think the problem of this is you don't plan before you take action" he whispered as I felt my body being lifted up. I knew I was over his shoulder which pissed me off. "Now count with me" he hissed. I was confused "Why" I asked but quickly knew why. He slapped my butt hard making me squirm to get away I bit my lip from the pain. "Count" he growled. "To what number" I asked as I elbowed him in the back of the head. Eric stopped walking as he flipped a light switch on. We were in his room and he threw me on his bed shaking his head "You hit me" he said shocked. I shook my head "No…I did not" I was shocked I even elbowed him in the back of the head.

Eric threw me across his room making me fall straight on his bed I gulped. He slowly walked toward me like a predator walking to his prey, well to him I was his prey. His large hand wrapped around my thigh as I struggled to get away he pulled me to the end of the bed. As he dragged me I grabbed onto the sheets not wanting to go near him, the bed was now messed up from me dragging the sheets but I was unable to get away since he had a hard grip on my thigh. "Trish…I want to show you what I can and will do to you" Eric's words were a whisper that made the hair on my neck stand up. He started to quickly chain my wrist to the bed post at the end of the bed with inhuman speed. I was chained up by my wrist on the post laying on my stomach looking up at him. I never noticed their was a beautiful brunette woman sitting in the chair until he beckoned for her to come see.. The woman walked slowly toward Eric her eyes never left him, he gripped her throat tightly that I knew she must be having trouble to breath. "First I will fuck you" his words were harsh as he looked at me "But don't worry before I fuck you to kill you, you will know because I will make sure it's not pleasure for you…..the times before your last fuck will be amazing" he was full of confidence when he spoke that it made me sick. I looked at the woman wondering if he was going to screw her in front of me.

My thought must have been clear on my face because Eric chuckled darkly "Don't worry….I already fucked her…actually in the spot your laying on" I made a face thinking that it was disgusting. "After a painful fuck I will feed from you" he pulled the woman closer as his fangs pierced her skin. The woman let out a harsh scream as Eric drank her blood. His eyes never left me he ripped some of her flesh as the woman sobbed he looked at me his mouth dripping in blood. I gulped with huge green eyes staring straight at him "Then I will" his hand went inside of the woman's chest so quickly that I nearly missed it by blinking. The dead body fell to the floor with a loud thump but my eyes never left the heart that he held in his hand. "But my pet when I kill you I will make it so painful" Eric promised me.

I didn't care I hid my face on my arm and sobbed my death was sure to come in the future I thought, sooner than I expected. I hoped not…

"why would you do this to me" I asked as tears ran down my cheeks. Eric sped to me and started to undo my arms he laid me on my back with my head on his pillow. His body loomed over mine making me look more petite then what I naturally am. "Because you did something to me…my dear Pet and you will pay the price" Eric purred in my ear. He wrapped my legs around his waist my green eyes were wide "Wh-What did I do" I hoped he was not planning to just take my virginity, more like praying he would not. Eric smirked I felt his large cold hand slowly rp my shorts off me. He looked down at my white panties that must have met his approval because he nodded. "You don't remember" Eric rose a brow with a smirk upon his face he leaned closer to my face and nibbled at my ear. "Of course you would not remember….it was a tragic night" he growled and I could tell by his tensed body that the thought was pissing him off, whatever I did really pisses him off when he thinks about it.

"Ok…but why do I have this crazy guy sending me" I couldn't say my father's heart but I knew Eric got the drift because he shook his head slowly. His long index finger tapped my lips lightly "Well you do know how to piss people off….wouldn't surprise me if you pissed many other's off…I mean sucks that I glamour you to forget it" he started to chuckled darkly. My jaw dropped "You…you did what…what the fuck ERIC WHY WOULD YOU FUCKING DO THAT" I didn't care anymore he now was messing with my memory and I did not like that. Eric growled as his fangs clicked out "You will know what you did later when I feel like giving you your memory back…now just shut the fuck up or I will find that man who wants to kill you and just give you to him" he threatened me. I shook my head but I could feel his fingers rub me thru my panties. I let out a moan "S-stop" I didn't want the man I hate to give me any kind of pleasure.

He planted his mouth on my lips making me silent as his finger's moved faster then slow down causing my body to feel with pleasure. I moaned against his mouth but I refused to kiss him back as his fingers made moans escape my lips.

"I'M SO BORED" Yelled Jessica from down stairs which caused Eric to growl since he could feel my wetness thru my panties. He looked at me "Go shower and then go to sleep…I will fuck you later" he ordered me, my mouth dropped. Pam sped into the room "Eric…she is fucking annoying me I swear I will drive a stake thru her heart" she said dryly as she crossed her arms. Her brow raised up when she saw me still in my tank top but without shorts on. "Well looks like you were having fun" her eyes averted from me back to Eric. Eric smirked "Would have but she ruined it….lets bring her back to Bill's house now…one more night with her I will kill her myself." Both vampire sped out the room leaving me alone.

I looked at the bathroom and rolled my eyes, my sex was throbbing aching for Eric to come back I knew it was probably just the blood that he gave me that was making my body call for him. "I hate him" I mumbled to myself I refused to be like one of those sick freaks that get attached to their captive. I glanced at the dead woman's body and made a face but I jumped off the bed once I noticed the heart Eric had in his hand was placed on the bed. "Fucking vampires" I slowly walked to the bathroom to clean myself off.

Once I was done with my nice warm bath I pulled on a plain white shirt and black shorts, my black hair was a little wet but I didn't care but to my surprised a plump vampire who was wearing all black looked at me by the doorway to enter Eric's room. "The name is Chow…Eric wants me to bring you to your punishment area" he said with a dark smirk. My jaw dropped I knew my real punishment would come and I dreaded the basement in Fangtasia. That was when I seen the darkest Eric could get with me.

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and Yes later on I plan to bring Nan in but Godric will come in soon…maybe in the next two chapters he will come in…I'm trying to stick to Truebloods time line but it will have a big change to match my OC later on. Thank Yall :D**_

_**Ok I know its been a while since I posted but I plan to post the next chapter by this week. I hope to have it by sunday. **_


	6. The Dove and The Lion

Chow had brought me to the basement in Fangtasia and chained me to one of the seven poles. The pole was connected to a machine that would turn around every so often. As I heard the chain from the collar hit the cement floor I looked around and noticed Lafayette hiding in the shadows.

"Lafayette" I called out trying to see if that was the scared figure I was seeing.

"Hooka shut the fuck up….you want me to die or you" he snapped at me and I knew from his voice my prediction was correct. I slowly pulled my knees to my chest as I felt tears filled my eyes, I was scared. Scared that the punishment would be a slow painful death. As my eyes slowly moved around I noticed their was a woman on my left side, since Lafayette was on my right. She had red hair but it was all matted up.

"What's your name" I asked her not liking the fact everyone was quiet. I never been allowed in the basement when Eric held prisoners but I was curious why they were all here. The red hair woman looked like she turned to look at me, or at least try since it was so dark.

"Amy…I don't know why I'm here" she cried but before I could speak I felt a large cold hand on my back. I shivered a bit.

"Hello Pet, I'm sure you forgot the rules. You do not speak to others unless I give you permission" Eric said and I could tell he was smirking. The rules when I first came to him were hell, I gulped thinking he was going to make me follow them again. He would say I was going to be the perfect fuck toy pet a vampire could want before he would end my life slowly. The reason he stopped with all the harsh rules was because I broke them so much that he actually almost killed me one day for a punishment. My heart started to speed up.

Eric unhooked my chain and pulled me up to where my feet were no longer touching the ground but holding me by my neck. "Rule number one. Do not speak unless I give you permission. Rule number two do not runaway because I hate playing chase. Rule number three you must do what I say with no question." he kept going on about the rules that I slowly was getting bored with it that I started to plot an escape. I wondered if Sam could save me or even Sookie and Bill.

I felt my body shake and a growl was loud in my ears "Fucking listen you CUNT" Eric growled before he slapped me hard across my face. I could taste my blood upon my lips before he sped with me to a chair.

"Lean over it" Eric ordered pointing at the wooden chair. I looked upon the chair and then back at Eric wondering why. I slowly moved my body and placed my hands on the seat of the chair and my rear was out in his view. My beating heart felt like it froze, I knew what he was going to do., He was going to spank me.

"Good Pet, now you know to count right" he said with a tone that sent chills down my spine. My head slowly nodded I was to scared to speak even thought I knew it would annoy him. The leather object came quick across my bottom and I let out a loud shrill of a scream. I couldn't hold myself up but knew if I allowed myself to fall he would then beat my whole body.

No number left my lips so that made Eric beat my rear faster and harder, I was crying as I no longer could hold my body up on the chair. I fell upon the char and hit my face on the corner. The throbbing feeling made me shut my eyes tight, I disliked headaches. Before I noticed I was being carried by Eric up the stairs. His movements were swift that I felt like I was floating on air, well it seemed magical until he threw me into the warm water.

"Clean yourself" Eric said firmly before he sped out the bathroom.

I slowly took my bloody clothes off and cleaned my body quickly wanting to stay in the warm water and drown. Drown in my sorrow was the key point in my head right now. But once I looked at my once beautiful face that was now full of sorrow and fear, once again I did not recognize my own reflection. I noticed their was a leather black dress that barley covered my tender rear, I gulped "No…I don't want to look like his fangbanger" I mumbled to myself. I could have sworn I heard a chuckle beyond the door as I started to get dress.

I had the leather dress on that showed the fact I did not have any panties on, thanks to that monster Eric Northman who was going to use humiliation as a punishment. The top was strapless and I held the collar in my hand. The collar was also a black leather but on it in diamond said 'Pet'. My stomach dropped as I opened the door my eyes fell upon Eric's black boots he was wearing.

"Kneel Pet" Eric said firmly. My body slowly went down as I kneeled on my knees for he could place the collar on my neck.

I noticed my reflection and I looked like a cheap whore in my eyes but I knew guys would grow a hard on. I was pulled up by my black hair as my green eyes locked upon Eric.

"Lets go my Pet" he said with a cruel smirk. I gave him a small nod but I had a plan. My plan was to get the hell out of here in front of humans. I was going to make a big scene and scream, call him out on everything. Let the people know what type of monster he was.

Eric slowly walks in front of me to his thrown like chair, I knew he was showing off to the other vampires that he owned me but at this moment I didn't care. I was trying to figure out how many humans were in this bar and if they were worth me risking my life by calling Eric out. I needed to make sure these humans would call the police. I made a face since I kept thinking of them as humans, I myself was a human and felt disgusted since I was acting like a "Fanger".

Once I was up on the stage Eric sat in his thrown and I sat on the stool on his left side, his cold hand rubbed my slender back and I had to keep myself from trying to move away. I wanted to be far away from this monster as possible. I noticed Pam in the bar, she looked perfect like usual. Her blonde hair was in curls as she wore a black corset and tight leather pants. I knew she did the whole fake vampire look for work but outside of work she looked like a woman who spent tons of money on clothes and accessories. As I shifted my thoughts on other things I noticed Eric was now leaning closer to my ear. The cold fake breath was upon my ear as he started to whisper. Most girls would drip with wetness between their legs but I knew what he was really like that my heart sounded like a beat since it was beating very fast.

"Thump…thump thump my pet….I wanted to tell you something but your pulse is making every vampire look this way. They will know that you are afraid of me and not sexually arouse if you keep this up" he purred sexually in my ear. I closed my eyes trying to remember my plan, my plan to scream and cry for help.

"You look very nice my pet and acting the way I want you to, I may have to treat you because of this. I'm very pleased" Somehow I ended up building courage. Maybe the fact that he said he was pleased with me and it made my plump red lips go into a smirk.

My smooth velvet voice sounded like music to my ears "Oh let me show you how pleased I am" I whispered right back. My blue eyes locked upon Eric who was caught off guard by my actions. The natural Viking came out of him, the man that wanted to take me, the woman in front of him who was trying to dominate him.

"Oh please show me" he said in a husky voice his lips near my neck.

"HELP HELP, HE IS KEEPING ME BEYOND MY WILL. CONTACT THE POLICE AND TELL THEM. MY NAME IS TRISH HOWARD AND I KNOW HE" before I could finish Eric bit into my neck making me scream and try to scramble away. I noticed the humans were trying to run out the bar but Chow and Pam with other vampires stopped them.

I was swung over a pissed off Eric and he brought me into his office and threw me on the floor. His fangs were full of my blood and his eyes narrowed as his long blonde hair blew from the fan. He was growling with hate in his eyes.

"I want to KILL YOU" he growled at me as I tried to scoot myself away from him but my back hit leg since he sped behind me in a blink of an eye.

"And I-I want to kill you" I hissed as my hand went to my neck and touched the blood oozing out of it. Making a whimper thinking I would soon die, but instead I was tossed on to the couch. Eric was looming over me and before I had time to register everything pain was in my sex area. A shocking burning sensation made me cry, tears fell from my green eyes as I tried to push Eric's arm away. His laugh filled the room making my sobs louder, once the pain was fading away I realized what object Eric removed from my now tender vagina. He did not penetrate me but place a purple looking stick on my sex. My eyes stayed upon this object I disliked very much.

"A violent wand" Eric said as he pressed a button making it light up at the tip. "It can be very mild like a tickle sensation or it can be painful to where its not pleasure but pain" he chuckled as I tried to move off the sofa but my body was sore from the shocks.

"I will punish you for making me look like a fool my pet" his tone was firmly as his eyes went to the door. "CHOW" he called out before a chubby vampire appeared. Chow was carrying a knife and handed it to Eric as I lay on the sofa breathing deeper and panicking inside.

"Wh-what is that for" I asked trying not to allow my voice to crack more.

Eric's eyes were on the blade of the knife "Something very special that I plan to use on you" his eyes became filled with darkness. I noticed the blade was shiny but the handle had a gold like tent to it with a few red rubies on it. Before I could read what was said on the blade Eric sped in front of me with the blade upon my neck.

"Beg for me to stop" he said in a calm whisper.

"Never" I responded, I was ready. Ready to give up and die. As I felt the blade press into my skin I held in a whimper as I saw him lap up the blood off the blade. Instead of going back to my neck he went to my arm and did the same thing. I was losing so much blood from the cuts he was performing on me that my eyes began to get heavy and hard to stay open. Before I knew it everything went black.

"Am I dead" I moaned out as my hand touched my head, I could feel something hard underneath me but not cold like the floor. I couldn't feel any cuts on my face so I had a feeling that death had finally welcomed me.

"No hooka you aint that lucky. Even though we all thought you were for a few days wit all dem cuts on your face. But that blonde male vampire would check on you and give you some of his blood" I recognized Lafayette's voice.

I groaned as I opened my eyes and looked around the basement I was still in my old clothes but the blood was crusty and dry "How long have I been sleeping" I asked as I smelled something musky. I had a feeling it was Lafayette until I turned my head a little and caught a whiff of myself. Nearly gagging from the stink.

"A few weeks, I think….not sure Trish" Lafayette whispered as he leaned against the cold wall, I noticed I was on a cot and far away from him. I was not chained to the contraction but to the wall. My old spot. Hearing someone call me by my name made me smile a bit.

"I did not know a girl like you could piss vampires off bad enough to where they beat the crap out of you, I guess it was noticeable on my face when Eric would just watch you. He told me that you two have a history together and it was time that he collected his price."

I gave Lafayette a small nod since I knew Eric wanted revenge with me, but the deal was. Why he wanted a deal. Not only Eric was my concern but someone sent me a heart in a box and planned to kill me as well. I had two killers after me but Eric was harder to get away from than the mystery man.

"I don't know what I did, I really don't remember" I whispered back as I pulled my knees to my chest. That's when I realized their was body parts near Lafayette.

"What Happened" I asked as I realized everyone was gone except us two.

Lafayette huffed "Hooka, I don't know why they were here but my fucking guess is" his eyes got wide as fear came across his face. "V"

Before he could finish I cut him off "V you fucking did V" I snapped thinking Lafayette was a fool for touching that shit.

"You ain't no clean woman either, even though you don't be buying it but they pour their blood in your mouth. They give you their blood which is the same thing. V…Yea I did V bitch but I have to make a living and I sold it. The only issue is us people all did it down here and sold it. Well I assume these mother fuckers are pissed. I even tried to make them turn me but they don't wanna do that" I could tell at that moment Lafayette was desperate to survive if he would ask to be turn.

"Sorry to cut this party short but Eric wants you" Pam said firmly with a bored expression. "Lafayette didn't we teach you a lesson not to speak about us" she asked with a risen brow. Lafayette's eyes were wide and full of fear as he started to panic.

I slowly stood up and was shocked that my cuts were all gone and I actually felt ok just very sore. Pam unhooked my chain then led me up the stairs and I glanced back at Lafayette wondering if I would ever see him again. One of us would die and I had a feeling it would be me. Once I entered Eric's office the light made my eyes hurt that I had to close them just a bit.

Pam gripped my bony wrist "Go in the bathroom you smell like a skunk" she kept her face firm but her voice was dripping ice cold.

I held myself from rolling my eyes are saying I smelled because I was their blood bag toy but instead I turned to the left where Eric's bathroom was located at. Once my hand touched the gold knob for the bathroom I slowly pushed open the door. The humid air hit my face quickly as I tried to see why their was steam in the bathtub.

A six foot two Viking was sitting in the tub watching me as candles were lit around the restroom. "Join me" Eric said as his eyes were closed and just relaxing in his huge bathtub.

I was not sure what to do, my legs were not moving but my eyes could not help but roam over his perfect muscular body. How could this cruel man look so good I wondered to myself. I seen his finger beckoned for me. Slowly I took a few steps until I was near the bathtub looking down at him. For the first moment I felt like I had the upper hand but I knew it was all fake. Eric kept his nose from scrunching up from my smell but he opened one eye "Strip and get in…Trish" my name left his lip so seductively that I would be lying if I was not turn on by it. That fact made me disgusted with myself how could him purring my name make me swoon over him. Over the man that beats and feeds from me while I try to fight him off.

But at the same moment I wanted him, I wanted him now I desired to be close to his body. It was as if these feelings were stronger, that's when it clicked. Blood. Vampire blood did something to humans not just making people addicted. Instead of being addicted to his blood, Eric Northamn's blood was making me want him sexually. I went to take a step back but his large hand gripped my slender thigh "I said come in" his voice was stern as his eyes matched it.

Quickly I pulled off the filthy clothes and climbed in the tub, I pushed myself as far away as possible from Eric but I would bump into his legs as he chuckled watching me. His large hand reached for my arm quickly as I tried to scramble away. My heart was racing as I splashed water out of the tub, even though the warm water was making my body relax I was not in the mood for a double bath.

"Calm down Trish" Eric whispered as he pushed my head down upon his cold chest, his large hand was holding my head down for I could not move while he maneuvered my body to make me straddle him. I felt my heart race and tears fall, I was scared and could not stop shaking. The pain he gave me was one thing but to be this close was scary because I never knew what to expect. To be trapped with this angel looking man but a devil soul inside him.

His hand slowly stoked my back making me relax a bit, he was being kind. Something I was not use to since Eric enjoyed watching me in pain. His palm went up and down my back then up my side almost touching the side of my right breast. For some sick reason I wanted him to touch me, I wanted to feel his large hands be tender on my body.

"Your blood makes me attractive to you doesn't it" I asked in a soft whisper. I could hear his deep chuckle within his chest.

"Aren't you a smart one, yes it can do that….why Trish" he lifted my chin up and looked within my eyes. "Are you attracted to me, is the little dove attracted to the lion. We both know that your very attractive Trish" he leaned closer to my lips "Very attractive that I am pleased to say" his lips claimed mine and I did not flinch or move. I claimed them back but the back of my mind kept saying to stop that I was not into him in that way, but the other half was telling me to go for it to relish in the kiss.

He slowly pulled away as my lips were flushed from the deep kiss "You are MINE" Eric growled the last word which made me flinch a bit. I was snapped back into reality and realized that his blood was starting to mess with the way I thought, I started to push away.

"I'm not your's Eric, you may use your blood to manipulate my feelings but there is…nothing" I hissed at him making my back face him. I did not wish to look at him as I continued to speak. "The moment I met you, you used your looks to get at me. To attack me all you do is rely on your looks but on the inside your nothing but a heartless man" I said firmly. I felt his large hands pull me closer.

"Trish you have it all wrong, your feelings will return when you know what you did. But, we have met before that time and before you made me an enemy for life. You had a cute little crush" he said the last sentence in a teasing way.

I couldn't help but laugh "That is a lie…I probably met you at what sixteen. I was with some guy name Mike" that's when I noticed Eric stiffened up, I was just guessing going with the dream I always had. The wonder came to my head, was that the truth, did that happen in some way?

"You were sixteen when we first met yes" he stood up to get out the bathtub with a look of shock upon his face. I knew he was not expecting me to say the right age. I watched him wrap his body with a red towel that had the logo 'Fangtasia' in black by the right corner. "Come here for I can clean you" he grabbed a towel with his eyes filled with questions. As he slowly washed every inch of my body some how I had a feeling he was right, he was right about the crush. But the fact that I knew what type of vampire he really was the feelings were just feelings.

Once I was fully cleaned and in a black Fangtasia shirt and pants he led me to the bed, that's when I noticed Bill carrying Sookie into Fangtasia.

"Eric I need your help, Sookie has been attacked" Bill had worry filled in his voice as he placed Sookie on the pool table. My heart went out to my friend but Chow led me into Eric's office "Stay here" he said firmly as he pushed me onto to the sofa. I did not want to stay but actually go meet my friend, be their for her like she was their for me. I wanted to know…how Sam was. I missed Sam so much deep down, he was so kind to me and I let him down by driving off.

All the thoughts made my eye lids grow heavy as I fell asleep on the sofa, I felt like I had just closed my eyes when I heard a familiar voice.

"Trish wake up, we all thought you was dead" Sookie whispered as she shook me. I slowly opened my eyes and looked upon her face, she seemed like a little blonde angel just wearing an oversized red Fangtasia shirt.

"I'm alive…just was kidnapped and back here" I mumbled very tired . I felt her warm hand touch my cheek "Sam is worried sick about you Trish" she whispered. I gave her a weak smile since I missed Sam "I'm sorry, tell him where I'm at please….but also know that Lafayette is down the basement" she was confused but I knew she was reading my mind as I tried to explain better with my thoughts. Seeing an angry Sookie was different but she stormed out the office and I could hear her yelling at Eric. I knew Eric would be furious but at this moment I didn't care about anything but sleep.

I was woken up once again but by Eric, his face was calm "We are going to Dallas tonight but first I plan to take you eat somewhere" he had a charming smile upon his face that matched his new hairstyle that must have been done earlier but I just noticed.

"where" I asked as I slowly sat up on the sofa. Eric smirked "Don't worry just be glad I'm going to a human place with you…you have not eaten in over two weeks and I do not wish for you to die of starvation."

No because he wants me to die by his own hands I thought as I grabbed his helping hand to stand up. He pointed at a nice bronze gown with nice dark brown pumps next to it with a matching clutch. I was shocked that these items were for me to wear.\

"In Dallas you will dress like this because you are a image of me, I am a respected vampire in Texas and do not wish for you to mess it up…do you understand" his brow was risen with his usual firm voice. I gave him a small nod wondering if I could find a way to escape in Dallas.

"You will not leave my side in Dallas or you will be punished with the violent wand again" I gulped hearing his threat, I hated that stupid wand. "Fine" I said firmly not liking the agreement.

"What do I get in return" I asked curiously. Eric smirked "Another day to live" he responded before he left me alone looking at the dress. A date with Eric seemed amusing at first, but I wondered if I could actually enjoy the date. Maybe if I pictured Sam instead of Eric I would have more fun, I giggled at my own thought as I started to get dress.

I pulled my black hair in a nice twist and pinned up allowing a few strands to fall, the dress was fitted at the top but straight down to the floor, my six inch heels were not visible but it gave me height. I was five foot and five inches with the shoes, my natural height is four eleven. Yes very short and tiny and reason I was called a black hair Barbie, because I looked like a doll. Another reason Eric intimidated me because he was so much bigger than me. I was classy looking before I walked out of his office to meet with Eric.

Pam smirked as she walked toward me "You clean up well" she touched my shoulder gently. I wondered why they were all being so nice all of a sudden. When I seen Eric I had to keep my mouth from dropping. He looked perfect.

He was wearing a grey suit with a dark red shirt underneath but it was unbutton showing his muscular body, he had the perfect leather shoes to go with the attire. He held out his hand for me to grab. My small hand looked tiny in his massive hand as he closed it. "We shall have a perfect date" Eric whispered.

I couldn't help but wonder, what was going to happen. Could this actually be a perfect date. But the main question I wondered was why all of a sudden Eric was being kind to me. He opened the door to his car I could not see what type this one was nor did I care since I wondered what Eric had up his sleeve.

"I hope your hungry" Eric said as he got into the driver seat.

**A/N: Hope this chapter is ok and thanks for reading and sorry for the long wait. You can follow me on Twitter to know when the next update will be up cpcrazieangel**

_**SPOILER ALERT: The next chapter will be on the date and Eric's point of view. We will learn a little more about these two history thru Eric's eyes. Also a secret is told**_


	7. History Will Come Out

I look at Eric in shock that he asked if I was hungry, obvious I was hungry since its been weeks since I ate. I was shocked that I was not even dying of starvation yet. I slowly gave him a nod trying to be polite. Eric smirked as he drove off. It was making my stomach turn if I looked out the window since he was driving to fast.

"Don't you ever think you could die if you crash…going this fast" I said closing my eyes tightly forgetting Eric didn't like it when I spoke when not spoken to. I waited for the blow that never came.

"Vampires can see better than yall pathetic humans, we also have faster reaction skills so you are safe unless an older vampire than me hits my car….then I could die but you would die for sure" he said calmly as if he was speaking about the weather. My heart started to race. It did not take us long to arrive at The Palace. I slowly got out since my bronze dress was long and I did not wish to get it dirty.

"Have you been here at the Palace" Eric asked as he took my fragile hand into his massive one, I shook my head no. I couldn't get over the fact that Eric was not acting like his usual self. Well the type that I knew him as. Eric led me into the building and we were met by a waitress.

She had a light brown hair in a high ponytail, her white shirt was long sleeve while her black pants were perfectly pressed. Her face was a nice round plump looking that did not go with her body type. She was one of those girls with a rocking body but the face could turn a person off.

"Hello yall, welcome to the Palace what is the name" she asked Eric and I knew she was attracted to him right away My green eyes slowly moved around the Palace since I never been inside here before, Eric's cold hand was around my hand as he gently pulled me to a table. I looked at the waitress and smiled but noticed she was staring at Eric. Eric was staring at me and now I just felt weird. I reached for the menu as Eric and the waitress were speaking, well it was more of the waitress acting desperate in front of the monster man sitting across from me.

Everything on the menu was written in French and I gulped, maybe I should have paid attention in French class when I was younger I thought. Eric watched me and smirked as he looked at the waitress.

"Just a plain salad and a glass of red wine" he took the menu from me and handed it to the waitress. I was not a big salad person, I also did not trust the fact that he ordered for me. As the waitress walked away I rose a brow.

"Why did you get that" I asked curious. Eric's blue eyes slowly roamed my chest which made me feel more like an object then a human.

"Because Trish, you have not eaten in a while to much food can actually upset your stomach more than anything" he said in a calm bored voice. "Now you're a virgin I know that, but" he stopped which made me feel more comfortable since I did not wish to speak about my sex life but I wanted to know the but part.

"But what" I asked as I leaned a little closer, I was so curious that I didn't care that I hated this man. His hand went quickly to my slim neck but for some odd reason I reacted like I did with Longshadow in the woods. A natural feeling came over me and I grabbed the silver knife that was near me and held it to Eric's neck almost as quick as he moved. Eric's blue eyes were wide and he winced a bit as the silver burned his neck.

"What made you do that Trish" I could tell he was trying to keep calm as he used his other hand to wrap around my fragile wrist and move it away. I was in shock that I was able to move that quick and wondered why I never tried that before tonight. I shrugged "You grabbed my neck" I whispered feeling the need to get some air but knew Eric probably would not like the idea of me outside alone.

"I need to go to the restroom" I whispered as I looked down at the oak wood table and tried to stay calm. Eric gave me a simple nod and looked at the hall that would lead me to the restroom. My legs felt like jello as I stood up slowly to walk in that direction. Once I reached the hallway I knew no one could see me I took a few deep breaths.

"Come on Trish put it together and maybe he is changing, yea right" I mumbled the last to words to myself. I felt a hand on my shoulder I didn't jump until I turned around and did not see Eric.

"You" I said recognizing him from the bar and grill when I gave him a glass of water and Sookie told me he knew me from some sort of training. The mystery man smiled as he took his top hat off and I was able to see very short brown hair and his blue eyes were bright almost unhuman like. Similar to my green eyes.

"It's me Mike" the man said as he held out his hand for me to grab it, instead I looked at it then returned my gaze to his firm looking face.

"Do I even know you" I asked curious since I could not place him but his name was just like the guy I once dated you can say when I was younger. Mike chuckled "Yes it's me Mike Thibodeaux" I felt weak to my stomach and wondered why I could not remember much about him, I leaned against the wall trying to collect my thoughts. Mike touched my shoulder gently.

"Trish you honestly don't remember me huh" his face was filled with pure worry as my mouth slowly opened. I really did not remember anything it was like a gap a black hole in my mind and I knew who it most likely was from. The tears dripped from eyes slowly and I did not care if it messed my make up or not. Mike must have pulled me into a hug because I was leaning against his muscular chest. He was not as tall as Eric but much taller than me.

"Trish it's ok, our kind must stick together. Vampires end up seeking us out without realizing it" Mike whispered which made me freeze because he said Our Kind. My mind was now all over the place trying to understand, it was as if the information was in a black hole. I knew the answer but I would never be able to grasp it. "What…are you a human" I asked as I slowly pushed him away. Mike looked down at the ground then slowly up at me.

"You are a born fighter, you must go to Baton Rouge and it will all be their in your house. The memory will run back to you. You will know the path that you must take and the actions that our kind are born to do" Mike seemed calm as he spoke to me but I was freaking out. Taking deep breaths and holding onto my chest as if my heart would leap out.

"Trish I'm serious, it's not safe for you to mix with vampires even though it may not be your choice. Your father never" before Mike could finish I snapped and pointed my finger in his face. "DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK OF MY FATHER" I held back the tears but Mike gave me a small nod.

"He was killed" I cried out as I slid down the wall thinking of my daddy. The only man that was their for me completely. Mike sat on the side of me and held me in a soothing way, "Trish I'm so sorry" he whispered.

Mike continued speaking as I slowly started to calm down "He was a perfect man in all our eyes, your family like mine are the top of the line. We are a close kind and I told you once before, if you ever need Trish I'm always here" I gave him a small nod.

"Thanks" I murmured as I slowly stood up and hugged this man that seemed to know news that I did not know. "What are you" I asked curious not knowing other supernatural things lived in this world. Mike smiled "Its what are we but I must go" he whispered before he wiped the tears off my cheek and walked off. I watched him for a little while curious. What the hell am I, I wondered as I walk toward the bathroom.

_Eric's POV._

As I noticed the blood bag of a waitress bring my Pet's dinner I could smell a shifter near by. I allowed a growl to slip from my lips knowing it was that damn dog who allowed my Pet to stay with him. I was glad the lights were a little dim but I knew that dog would sniff me out. Shifters were good finding things.

"Fanger" I knew it was him just by his annoying Cajun twang.

"What" I sneered as I didn't bother to look at him, I knew I looked like a lion where you have no idea if their bored are ready to attack. A trait I had that almost everyone I ever knew feared about me. You never know when I strike. I noticed it did not bother this shifter as he sat down in front of me in Trish's seat.

"Where is she" he asked and I knew he could smell her, oh how Trish smelled just the thought of her scent made my fangs ache to pop out. Her blood was pure, virgin pure but she had a hint of something else. I knew she was always different but I just settled with a virgin since her taste was the same as all the virgin ladies I fucked and ate.

"Why do you care" I asked since I did not feel the need to answer him, he was below me in my blue-green eyes. I noticed him shift in his seat a little, annoyed vibes rolled off his body as I smirked.

"You know why I care, where is Trish. You hurt her and I swear" Sam hissed at me. Wrong move on his part since Trish was mine. That bitch was mine to feed and fuck when I wanted. Until she remembered. I slammed my large hand across the table as I leaned closer to him. ]

"I know you know Sookie, so unless you want that blonde little southern girl to get killed in front of your bar I suggest you leave Trish alone. SHE IS MINE" I growled the last three words as my large fangs clicked out. Sam was shocked by my action. I could tell from the shock he had feelings not just for Trish but for Sookie. Who could blame him I knew Sookie was some kind of creature and I wanted her. I wanted to posses her in a way, not the same way Trish was. Trish was a pet in my eyes but lately I noticed that Trish did have a certain beauty to her.

Sam was lost for words "It's not over between you and I, also why do you hold her captive" he asked now looking around the Palace.

"If you call being captive wearing expensive clothes and eating here then I would love to be captive" I winked being my cocky self. "All I have to say Sam is. Everything has a price…..now" I did a motion with my hand to have him move away from me. "If you don't mind I am on a date with my P-Trish so leave" I said firmly.

"Make me" Sam sneered. I pulled my phone out and dialed Pam's number with the speed of lighting. "Pam dear find Sookie and bring her to my-" before I could finish Sam stood up with shock.

"I'm going" he growled as he walked off but I knew he was making sure I told Pam to stop.

"Never mind Pam, just make sure my stuff is packed" I hung up the phone as I waited for my Pet. I noticed her scent was getting closer but before I looked to see where she was at I noticed a different smell. I knew it was male but his smell was so strange. My eyes flashed to a man wearing a black cloak and tall hat, he dressed like the guy Van Helsing from that crappy vampire show. I rose a brow trying to figure out what he was but I averted my eyes to my Pet. Her beauty had me speechless for a moment but I knew she had cried and I wondered why. Also I knew Sam wasn't going to really give up on Trish that easy.

**A/N: Ok I have 15chapters left on this story but the thing is this chapter was suppose to be so much longer but I just been blah and just couldn't add the rest. So instead of a REALLY long chapter it is a little short so don't worry it will get better. Future chapters some are really long while others will be short, but I may split the long ones up not to sure. But the least amount of chapters I have left to write is 15, I already have the outline written so I know what will happen and where the characters will go! Thanks for the reviews and hits. **


	8. Godric

_EPOV_

As I noticed my pet in the bronze dress I bought for this event I couldn't help but roam her body. She had curves that even made me speechless at times. "Why were you crying" I asked since I noticed she had streaks on her cheek.

Trish moved in her seat I could tell this little woman didn't want to tell me the truth, I would get it out of her later I thought. I pointed at her food for she could eat. Slowly she picked her fork up and started on the salad as I watched. As her lips touched the fork to her lips my thoughts wondered. Victoria came to my mind.

Even though my heart no longer had a beat it ached at this moment for Victoria. I could hear a small velvet voice but being lost in my thoughts I did not grasp where it was coming from. Slowly my eyes went to Trish and I growled. It came from the past, this woman was the cause of it all. Trish leaned back in her chair and I could smell fear.

"I'm sorry Dear what did you say" I said with my charm that made every woman wet.

Trish looked at her empty plate "I wanted to say thanks for the dinner" she whispered. Giving her a simple nod and a smile she eased up a bit.

"Trish you don't have to be so tense I won't hurt you my dear" I purred as I reached to touch her face but she flinched before my large hand had contacted with her soft skin. I brought my hand back to me as I stared at her briefly before I stood up ready to leave. I walked toward her and helped Trish up like a gentlemen would do. We slowly walked out the marble door and I looked down at her since she was so tiny compared to me.

"You look beautiful Trish" I whispered truthfully since she did look wonderful tonight. I was so use to seeing her dirty or dressed like a whore that I simply forgot she had a certain charm to her. A charm that caught my attention when she was younger. I could see a simple smile upon her lips but her back was still stiff, I knew I was the cause of her worry and not sure what the future would hold for her. I would stick to my plan no matter what.

"Thank you Eric" she said as her head tilted up a bit to look up at me, I could tell in her green eyes; her beautiful green eyes that she was confused by my actions.

Once we reached my car I slowly opened the door for her and made sure she was in before I sped to my side. I wanted to hurry and get home to pack.

"Dallas should not take long but I will make sure we are fully pack" I told the confused little pet on the side of me who just nodded. I knew questions were going on in her human head but I was not in the mood to hear them and she knew her place.

It did not take us long to return to Pam and my house, she just kept staring at it which was starting to get annoyed. I gripped her frail wrist into my massive hand ignoring the gasp from her lip as I brought her inside and up the stairs. I needed to pack everything for the trip so I grabbed a few suitcases to place Trish's clothes and new belonging I bought for her.

"Sit" I pointed at the bed and she listened which made me give her a simple smile. I could feel a vibration in my left pocket I quickly pulled it out.

"Hello" I said firmly and recognized my sister Nora on the other line. Nora worked in the authority but it was clear she just wanted to hear my plan.

"Eric, I can't speak long but tell me about father" her British accent was fresh to my ears.

"Yes we will find Godric" I whispered but she hung up after I finished speaking. I knew she did not want everyone to connect us just yet. I closed my phone and looked at the suitcase almost forgetting Trish was their.

"Who is Godric" the young woman asked. My temper was no longer able to hide. I was pissed how can this bitch of a woman speak my Maker's name. How can she dare to speak it, I didn't care that I erased her memory but I was beyond pissed. Especially what her family has done to him and what she has done to me.

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK HIS NAME YOU HUMAN" I yelled as I sped to her. Trish tried to scoot away and I knew fear was in her green eyes, she tried to scramble away like a puppy when being scolded at.

"I'm So-" before she could finish my hand gripped her neck roughly and squeezed. My fangs clicked out as her heart started to beat faster. Pulling her up to where her face was near mine and her feet not touching the ground.

"You never speak his name. You beyond all people should NEVER speak. IT" I hissed before I bit into her neck. The blood gushed out as her screams made it so much sweeter. By the body fluid and screams I started to get a hard on but I was to angry to even care about that part of me. I then threw the crying girl onto my bed and started to slap her with my hand on her small perfect legs. Leaving red marks and not stopping until the woman passed out.

I was beyond angry because she dare say his name, I growled like an animal loud enough to have Pam run in my bed room.

_TRISH POV_

I wake up on a cold floor and bars all around me. I look around and notice I'm in my cage, I'm unable to move not because of the small area but because I'm sore. Every part of me hurts and I wonder if something is broken. My cheeks are still wet from tears falling from my eyes. I couldn't help but wonder why me saying Godric made him snap. What connection do I have with that person?

I kept thinking of the plan I had in the bathroom, I wanted to run after Mike but the fact that Eric was sitting down at the table and would have spot me quickly it kept me from going to track Mike down. I wanted to understand what he was talking about me not being human. The thought of Mike gave me hope. Hope of freedom.

"daddy" I whispered thinking of my father. I so longed to be near him and have his protection. The only man I knew that was their for me. I missed him deeply. Tears started to come out more as the lump in my throat hurt. I cried louder then ever as I grieved for my father.

"Trish" my name came from the darkness from a calm voice. Eric's voice. I did not know where he stood but I didn't care to even look.

"Trish I'm sorry for hurting you dear, but you must never say his name ever" his voice was firm but something made me not believe he was truly sorry. I didn't even care anymore.

"Do you believe in love" Eric asked me and I felt a cold hand touch my wet cheek. My eyes naturally went to his face and I was shocked by his question.

"Yes, I do believe in love. there are so many types of Love…but the one man I love and remember loving is gone forever" I cried in a whisper. Eric stroked my cheek gently.

"I loved once too, a deep love that I never thought I could ever do. I loved like no other" he whispered. I kept listening wondering where he was going with this.

"Who did you once love" I asked innocently since I never knew this monster could love.

Eric leaned closer to the cage and I didn't know if I was going to get hit or not but instead he opened the cage and pulled me out. He slowly placed me into his lap and held me close to him. I started to take deep breaths not just because I was hurting but because I had no idea what was going to happen.

"I think you loved before as well Trish, I don't know when I glamour you if it took it away are not but I think you had a lover" Eric whispered into my black hair and I knew he was taking in my scent. I wanted to deeply push him away but wondered who I once loved. Could it have been Mike, I wondered if I was correct and once loved Mike. But the confusing feeling was Sam kept popping into my head, their was something about Sam that drew me near him.

I felt my body slowly get picked up and Eric was holding me Bridal style up the stairs. "Trish dear you need to sleep" his voice was soft and I knew in his face something was bothering him.

"Did I love you Eric" I asked without realizing the question leaving my mouth. Eric stopped walking and he was even startled by my question. His gaze slowly went to my face and he shook his head slowly.

"I don't think it was love" he answered and quickly his face became stern. I realized he didn't want to speak more and that I caught him off guard. He led me up the stairs and gently placed me on his bed.

"Now go to sleep" Eric said as he bit his wrist and placed it near my mouth. I wanted to refuse but I opened instead and tasted the metal saltiness of his blood. Slowly my body started to feel better and I drifted into a deep sleep.

_"Daddy what is this" I asked as I picked up a gold box that seemed to heavy because of the object inside it. My green eyes were wide staring at it as my father slowly walked toward me. He looked down at me with his green eyes and his black hair cut short almost bald, "You will learn your part soon my child. Once your older" he whispered as he easily picked me up since I was only six years old_

_"I love you Daddy" I beamed at my loving father "Promise me you will never leave me" I whispered. My father smiled "I love you too my dove but I cannot keep the last promise forever, but no matter what my dear you are never alone. Claudette will always watch you like she does now" he whispered._

_My head turned to the brown hair girl in the room who was so beautiful and smiling at me and my father. She had a light glow to her skin._

_"Are fairies real" I asked "Is she like the tooth fairy" I wondered. My father chuckled deeply "Yes they are real, their like family to us. They understand our kind but we never tell people about fairies or us" he winked. I grinned at Claudette._

_The room became black and I noticed Claudette was wearing black and she was walking toward me "I have to leave you for a while, but I will see you again. It's just not safe and when I see you again you will be ready" she whispered before she kissed my cheek. I gave her a nod "How will I know I'm ready" I asked her._

_Claudette beamed and kneeled down to be on my level her lips were moving but no words were coming out. I knew she was telling me something important but I could not hear one word. The room became blurry as the dream changed._

**A/N: Thanks for reading hope I'm still keeping everyone's attention. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	9. Wrong Choice Trish

_**EPOV**_

I slowly walk out my room after watching my pet sleep and return downstairs. I see my progeny leaning against the wall. Her blonde hair in curls while she is wearing her soft pink suit. She looked amazing and I know she is a strong will woman.

"Pam" I said firmly as I rose a brow, I could feel she had something to say. She slowly allowed her blue eyes to fall upon my face as her arms crossed.

"Why are you being so nice to her all of a sudden" she asked curiously. I wish to tell her since Pam knew the reason I hated my Pet.

"Every-thing has it's reason my Child, maybe I have grown soft" I teased the last two words. Pam chuckled a bit knowing me going soft is unlike me. My memory would have to be erased for me ever to show my weak side. I walk past my child giving her one small nod before I head in my office.

The office is located under my stairs with a lock that I only had a key to, I looked around the room and my eyes fell upon the safe. That safe held everything. Everything I learned about Trish's family down to information to her.

I sped to it not wasting anytime before I allowed my finger print to be scan for it to open. The first thing my eyes fell upon was the knife. The same knife I used to cut Trish with the other day. The memory of her blood made my fangs clicked out.

My massive hand reached for the knife and I looked at it once more, the gold handle was perfect with it's red rubies lined to make the grasp perfect. My eyes gaze over the blade how it was sharp it could cut threw anything so easy. As if everything would be made of butter.

"Howard" I whispered the name that was written on the blade, I knew it belonged to Trish's family since it took me months to track the same knife down. I wanted this knife since it was part of my past. Placing the knife back into the safe I smirk seeing the key inside still. I knew if Trish would ever sneak away and return home I could easily find her. I owned her house in Baton Rouge and even have a key for it.

But the key or the knife was not the reason I wanted to come here I grabbed a yellow folder filled with paper and brought it to my desk. As I sat down on my chair I flipped it open to see the first page. Every picture of her family was on the first page as a family tree all the way down to Trish.

"Now what are you" I whispered to myself as I scanned the pictures again, how could a girl do what she did. It was almost impossible for a normal human to do that. I was shocked that I, Eric Northamn could not figure her out. What was worst was not only did my Pet have me confused, Bill's girlfriend Sookie had me stumbled as well.

I open up another paper, it's a little raggedy looking with a sentence written on it. I knew it must have been her great great grandfather or something like that.

"The Vampry has escaped we have not killed the one who calls himself Godric" I read the words and nearly wanted to go upstairs and kill Trish as revenge for my maker. Instead I closed my eyes before finishing reading the rest "Do not stop until we find him"

I shook my head and placed the note back into the folder before grabbing a picture. I looked at Trish's face and thought she could have been so much more. She could have been different but she picked the wrong side. She destroyed me and I plan to do the same.

I stood up from my chair and headed up the stairs to my room for the day, I needed to sleep before our trip. I had to finish packing Trish's stuff and make sure Chow had all my belonging packed. I seen Pam still up in her room and gave her a smile "Make sure the bar is perfect when I come back" I said in my fatherly tone. She rolled her blue eyes reminding me of a teenager as I shut her door.

Being nice to Trish would lead to one thing and I had it up my sleeve. As I opened the door I looked at the woman laying in my bed. The untouched woman. I took a step toward my bed my eyes never leaving her body, they stayed on her as I crawled into bed and pulled her closer. The scent made my mouth and pelvic area ache for two different reasons. I drifted into sleep for the day.

_**A/N: Thanks for the review and all the hits. Thanks for the alerts and Fav...Review if you wish.. Don't worry the mystrey of what she is will soon be told. What she has done will take a few more chapters. **_

_**A/N2: Ok I know its taken me long to update this story but no worries I plan to quickly post the next chapter but I am still working on the kinks. Hope I don't lose any readers because of the delay sorry if I do..**_


	10. Remember It

TPOV

As my eyes flutter open I realized I once again slept the day away, guess that is a normal thing once you live with a vampire. My green eyes land on a tall man who I recognized at once it was Eric. I sat up as I watch him pack my items into the bag. I was confused by his actions but deep down I wanted him to tell me everything and to say he was allowing me to finally leave.

He cleared his throat before his voice filled the room "We shall be in Dallas tomorrow night. I want you to shower and get clean….we have a long flight" his firm voice made it clear that I needed to do the actions now. As I slowly got out his massive bed I was just curious why all of a sudden he was acting different. I quickly walked to the bathroom and made a face at my dark hair since it looked like a rat nest.

Quickly I took a shower not even allowing the water to become fully warm since I knew it would make me move slower; one I grabbed the clothes I assumed Pam got for and placed in the bathroom; I quickly got dressed. It was a nice pink sundress that was heart shape at the top and flowed outward. Reaching my knees with a simple bow that had to be tied upon the back. I made a face thinking I looked like a dark hair Barbie.

"Seriously" I looked at the offwhite pumps that had the matching clutch. Once I was fully dress I walked out of the bathroom my make up was done fully just like I use to do it before I was kidnapped by Eric. But my hair laid straight upon my shoulders since I really didn't feel like fixing it all up. Eric's eyes gazed over my body and I didn't know if it was lust or hunger in his eyes. My fear would be both of them together.

"Perfect my Trish" Eric smiled as he took a step toward me, making me take a step back. He grinned as he looked into my eyes.

"Trish we must leave now" he held his hand out for me to grab, I was so unsure and not positive this was the right move. I knew I had to go, so I quickly allowed my delicate hand to touch his cold massive one. Before I knew it we were flying out the window and up in the air.

"What about my bags" I asked Eric as I held onto him for my life. Eric chuckled "don't worry Chow has it" he whispered as he held me tightly not allowing me to fall.

XX

After Eric had dropped me off at the airport I wait for the limo he instructed me to wait for, inside was Sookie. The vampires would be in a coffin and brought into the airplane as soon as the humans were on. I noticed the sun was going down but knew Sookie would be arriving soon. I assumed I was daydreaming or something since I never noticed Sookie all shaken up walking toward me.

"Someone tried to kill our vampires, it's like they know I'm on my way" Sookie kept taking deep breaths in-between her words. I gently touched my friend's shoulder "It's ok…Bill sure won't allow someone to harm you" I whispered as we pulled each other into a loving hug.

Once we were on the plane I sat down and glanced ahead no one was really on here unless they dealt with vampires. As I kept thinking of Sam and wondering how he was doing, and what he was doing I could hear Sookie calling my name.

"Trish" she said one more time as she shook my shoulder to get my attention.

"Sorry" I bit my bottom lip since I couldn't believe I was daydreaming about kissing Sam while Sookie sat next to me.

"Well you know Jessica I'm sure. Bill said she lived with Eric for a while and Jessica even mentioned you to me….she was confused on why you stayed with Eric. Lets say I had loads of things to explain." Sookie looked at me and I knew she must have read my thoughts since she was trying to get me talking and my mind away from Sam.

"Well Jessica sort of helped Eric get his hands on me again so that cheeto girl does not have me as a fan" I rolled my green eyes making Sookie giggle a bit. As I look forward I noticed a top hat, it was black and I knew right away who it was. Mike. I needed to get out the seat so I looked at Sookie as I thought of the color Pink.

"I need the bathroom" I smiled nervously, I was so glad she quickly moved allowing me to get out of my seat and walk down the aisle. As I took every step toward Mike my heart started to race, I was nervous but I knew I needed to speak with him. To find out what was going on and what the hell I was. As I turned to look back at Sookie I noticed she was into some Twilight book that I never dared to read. Quickly I turned to look at Mike but he was gone, gone from the seat and seemed gone from the airplane. I gasp wondering how the hell he did that.

XX

After the plane ride I was brought into a room located in the hotel, I sat on the only bed looking at my pink dress and how perfect it actually looked. I wondered what was taking Eric so long speaking with vampires that I never even heard of. But what was really on my mind was Mike, how did he just vanish in thin air…..I'm going crazy. I thought.

As I felt my eyelids become heavy I heard the door open and their stood the man who kept me hostage and wondering so many things. Eric Northman. For a while he was the only man I had seen for months until I met Sam and then Mike…well I already knew Mike but couldn't remember him and I wondered why not.

Eric sped to me and stood their with a straight back but his head was tilted down for he could look at me.

"Trish I need you to change, I am taking Sookie…well Bill is taking Sookie as I take you for dinner" his eyes stayed on me but I knew something was on his mind. Was it the reason we were in Dallas or could it actually be because of Sookie. Yes, Sookie. Maybe he could have an interest in her and get him off my back. The thought of me wanting Sookie and Eric to end up was a mad idea, I would never put a friend in such danger. I felt so guilty just thinking of it. I gave Eric a small nod before I opened my mouth to speak.

"Ok…but I have a question" I said as I took a simple breath waiting to see if Eric would want to be questioned.

Eric rose a brow and took a step back allowing himself to fall into the leather chair not far from the bed "Go ahead" he waved his hand for me to hurry and speak fast before he got bored. He reminded me of a lion where one is not sure if he is bored or ready to attack.

I pulled my legs upon the bed since my shoes were off as I looked into his eyes I asked the question. "Please why don't I remember Mike…why did you make me forget him. I know you did that…but why?"

Eric brought his hand to his mouth as he rubbed his bottom lip as if he was thinking on how he was going to answer.

"You seen him" his voice was firm as if he was upset about something. I slowly nodded my head not wanting to lie since I did want the truth from Eric.

"Well Trish, I did make you forget him…but" Eric sped to me and I felt my body get pinned to the bed as his nose touched mine. "I want you to never see him again, I swear Trish if I find out I will not be happy with you. Not even your virgin blood will save you" he gave me a deadly whisper as I felt my heart beat fast inside my chest. I slowly nodded my head to show I understood but I was unsatisfied with the answer. But, one thing was I knew not to keep asking since I did not wish to make a vampire pissed over something I could actually control.

Eric smiled as he slowly pulled me up with him until I landed flatly upon my feet. "Lets go to dinner" he said as if nothing had happened earlier. As we made our way downstairs to the nice restaurant that was located down stairs in the hotel I couldn't help but think about Mike. What Eric was hiding from me and not allowing me to actually know the truth.

XX

I sat at the round table with Eric on my left side and across from me was Sookie while the men just seemed like they were glaring at one another. What I did notice was Eric kept staring at Sookie and was even having a small conversation with her. I felt like the odd ball as both vampires tried to win over my cute blonde friend. I slowly looked upon Eric and tapped his leg "I'm going to the restroom" I lied but kept my thoughts hidden even though I knew Sookie wouldn't rat me out.

Eric gave me a simple nod but his eyes stayed upon Sookie as if he was trying to figure something out. Sookie glanced at me and then Eric a smile was upon her face and I noticed she had a small gap between her front teeth.

"Well it's good to see you are treating her with more respect Eric" she said brightly but I noticed Bill shifted in his seat a little. Eric chuckled but did not say a word, well I never heard it since I walked to the back door.

The Exit sign was red and bright but I needed to get to a phone, quickly. As I walked out the door and down the sidewalk the thought of my father's death returned to my mind. I felt tears in my eyes and a lump in my throat. Who would I call since my daddy was killed by a creep that seemed like he was following me. Once I seen the small little payphone I took a dollar bill out and glanced at it. I never once used these things before but I needed to call someone. I needed to speak with Sam.

I dialed his number once the money was into the machine but it rang and rang, but nothing. He never picked up and I started to get worried. I needed to see Sam I missed him deeply and wanted his guidance and advice. Realizing that it was a lot colder then I actually thought since my body became chilly and my teeth started to chatter, I needed to get back. Hopefully Eric was still busy with Sookie and Bill he never noticed I was actually gone.

Once I turned to leave their he stood. The black hat was hard to see even his whole outfit since it was all a midnight black.

"Mike" I whispered in shock. "What are you doing here" I asked since I started to feel that he was always following me. Mike smiled as he took a step toward me.

"I have to make sure you are always safe Trish, you draw many dangers to you and I always swore to protect you" Mike said as he pulled me closer into a hug. As his hands started to run across my arms I knew he was trying to keep me warm and not allow me to freeze to death.

"Well I'm going to cu-cut" my teeth kept chattering making it hard to speak "to the ch-chase wha-wha-what am I" I finally got out. Mike looked down into my eyes and I knew he really did care, but why was the main issue. Why did it seem like he cared so much? I knew we were a couple once but it couldn't have been anything serious I kept reminding myself.

"I was your trainer Trish, I was training you but of course back in the day you were big on going to parties and living your life. But you're a gypsy" Mike said with a serious tone. I wanted to bust out laughing but I didn't want to be rude.

"A gypsy, really…that sounds a little odd" I finally said as he wrapped his jacket around me to where I could feel his body heat and become a little warmer. Mike chuckled a little and slowly gave me a nod.

"Yes odd but it is true. But don't think a gypsy is like a witch because it surly is not. A gypsy is a fighter, you are a born killer but needs to actually be trained to do it. You can do things that not every one can do but since you're a hunter it's in your blood it's a natural instinct. For example we are born to protect a few things like the light and one of the other thing is humans. We do protect humans from lets say vampires and other supernatural to make sure no harm is done to them. But we must protect the light as well. I never got to fully train you because you were so into drinking and having such a good time. Also" he stopped to make sure I was getting all this information. The thing I was confused on what the hell was a light and why the freak was I a gypsy of all things. So I was a hunter and could kill, I was a protector. Well what a great job I'm doing since I'm trapped with a freaking vampire.

"So if I was trained what could I actually do" I asked cutting him off a bit. Mike smiled and I knew he was glad I was not asking stupid questions.

"Well if you were able to get fully trained then you fighting off Eric would be a little easier, but he is very old and clever it is not something that would be so easy like killing a young baby vampire or a werewolf" he replied.

I was cut off guard by hearing a werewolf once again but didn't ask about it since I was allowing Mike to finish speaking.

"Well you were going to help make a great family of pure gypsies with your future husband" Mike said now looking away from me, I knew he was not fully telling me everything.

"What" I asked now confused and not fully understanding anything.

Mike took a deep breath before he continued speaking "We were suppose to be married, I was your future husband…our family blood both come from the royal gypsies and our bloodline combine would make our family stronger than ever" he looked down into my eyes. I was lost for words, I didn't know what to think or say. His lips slowly came closer to mine and locked upon my plump lips.

As our lips locked together I didn't know what to do as I slowly pulled away, it was a nice kiss but something wasn't right. Their wasn't some sparks like their was with Sam and I but if Mike was my future husband, well suppose to be future husband I wondered if I once loved him.

Mike's lips then came closer to my ear as his warm breath sent chills down my spine, his words were soft in a whisper. "Trish meet me here tomorrow morning. I will take you home and train you" I was in such shock I was unable to even give him a nod to show I understood. Before I knew it Mike had pecked my head and ran off. To much information at once was making my head hurt and I was so confused and lost for words. I hardly noticed that as I started to walk a bit the solid object I bumped into was a six foot two vampire with narrow eyes looking dead at me.

Eric's fangs were fully out as he gripped my wrist firmly "Why did you leave the place, everyone was looking for you. You made me look like a fucking fool" he growled as he dragged me back into the hotel. I tried so hard to keep up as we went up the stair and entered our room.

"I needed to breath, I mean you don't do it so you don't understand what fresh air does" I snapped. Eric growled as he threw me upon the bed, he was furious with me.

"I know what I am….is that the reason you glamour me…what did I do so bad huh Eric" I was furious since I never got the complete answer with anyone. "Tell me the truth Eric, tell me why" I said as I stood up on the bed and tried to keep my balance. Eric had to actually look up at me but his face was scrunched up as if trying to see if I was speaking the truth.

"Well what are you" Eric said curiously as he took a step toward me. I had no idea he actually did not know, I couldn't let him find out since I was not fully positive what a gypsy would mean to a vampire.

"We-well I'm a girl who is pissed off, a girl who is tired of never knowing the truth…tell me everything. I want to know when we first met and everything Eric….JUST TELL ME" as I screamed the last three words Eric's large cold hand grabbed my ankle and pulled me down. As my body hit the soft mattress I could hear his growls and see the anger in his eyes.

"Please" I whispered as tears filled my eyes, I wanted to know well it was more of a want. It was a need.

Eric pulled me closer and looked deeply into my eyes "Well Trish…..I want you to remember…remember it my dear…but slowly" his voice was pull in my mind. It was as if he told me to jump off a bridge I would do it, he had control over my mind and body. "Remember it slowly" I whispered back.

As the gaze was broken Eric smirked "Well Trish you will remember in time, and learn the truth….as you asked and I think it is time" he pecked my lips gently as he slid a box into my hand. "Happy Birthday my Pet" he then sped off leaving me alone in the room. I started to get a headache and knew right away a memory was returning. Everything went black as I was trapped inside my mind. The first memory was shown like a movie in front of my eyes.

A/N_: Ok I really don't care for this chapter but the action and drama will return so no worries. It just seemed like it dragged on. I may re-write it not sure yet….well let me know what you think. No worries Gypsies will be explained more during the story. Thanks for all the reviews and favs and alerts.._


	11. FlashBack One

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING ! I did a double update on this story and Unfaithful...Well enjoy darlings!**

Flashback

_Trish was standing in the darkness looking at an orange punching bag, she was wearing a light blue shirt with black jeans and grey shoes. Her dark hair was pulled into a pony tail as she threw a right punch at the punching bag. Her green eyes were wide but their was pure annoyance as she glanced at a guy standing only a foot behind her. _

_He was wearing all black and almost impossible to be seen but his features seemed perfect, well it was clear in Trish's eyes that he was perfect to her. _

"_Mike I'm ready to go party" said the sixteen year old girl as she turned completely around to look at Mike. Mike crossed his arms and shook his head._

"_Trish Howard you know your father wants me to train you…you must learn" his voice was firm but his eyes was soft as he looked upon the young beauty. Trish rolled her eyes as she kicked the punching bag with all her might "See…I know what I'm doing…let me go please" she begged making a simple smile come across Mike's lips._

_A chuckle came from the darkness as a taller man walked toward them. He was also wearing all black but his hair was a salt pepper color it was clear he was ageing gracefully. Trish smiled and hugged the man before he could say a word. "Dad please let me go" she pleaded to her father. Only a chuckle escaped his lips. Both men knew if Trish wanted to do something she would do it and if one says no she would not stop asking. Especially when it came to the party of the year at Hannah's house._

_Her father pulled Trish toward a tree then he pecks her cheek "My sweet angel…don't you know this training means everything. You are the light that must fight against the darkness….to keep the balance. My child vampires are around and they don't sparkle like your twilight books…these creatures feed upon your blood and show no mercy" Trish knew their could be truth behind his words but she was not in the mood to listen. She huffed and crossed her arms, she couldn't believe she was missing the party. Her father couldn't help but touch Trish's arm and he was a little upset with her lack of wanting to learn but knew with time she would train. That she would be like no other. _

"_Go my dear…but be careful call me right away" he said firmly but Trish squealed like a sixteen year old girl and quickly gave her father a peck on his cheek before she fled toward the road. Hannah did not live far from the woods and it would only take Trish a minute to get to the party. Well that's what she thought until she noticed three people standing by a red car. Her green eyes fell upon the tall man that stood six foot with blonde hair. His hair reached the mid part of his neck as his ice blue eyes was upon her. Trish could not deny that she had chill down her spine as she stared at this man. He seemed almost to perfect even with a certain glow to the flesh of his body. _

_The first woman Trish noticed was a beautiful blonde hair woman who looked as if she smelled dog dung. Her blue eyes were narrowed upon Trish as she just glared. Yet Trish thought she seen hunger in this woman's eyes. Either way Trish was shocked on what this woman was wearing, it was freezing outside yet the blonde Barbie was wearing a sleeveless dress that was heart shape at the top. The color was a pale pink with matching pumps. Slowly Trish's green eyes fell upon the third person. That woman had red hair and wore it up in a pony tail. Unlike the lady she was wearing a bright red dress but her jacket was white and had spikes upon the sleeves. All three of them looked flawless. _

_Feeling awkward Trish turns to leave but as quick as light the three humans were in front of her. The man picked Trish's hand up and that's when she noticed how cold he was. His lips brushed against the back of her hand as the blonde rolled her blue orbs. But the red hair woman had her hazel eyes upon Trish smiling, showing her pearly whites. The man cleared his throat making Trish's eyes fall back upon him._

"_Well hello little lady" he purred but Trish just yanked her hand back. _

"_Hi" she said weakly as her heart started to race. That's when she knew she saw hunger in all three of their eyes briefly but it faded quickly. The blonde man smirked "The name child" he asked Trish. Trish was unsure at first but she just wanted to leave. So quickly she spoke "Trish" she gave him a weak smile._

_The man nodded "Well Trish…what are you" he asked with curiosity. Trish was confused and took a simple step back making the blonde hair woman stiffen up a bit. Trish shook her head a little "A human like you" she tried to give them a small chuckle but it just made her seem like a nervous child. Which she was, a nervous wreck at the moment._

_The redheaded woman giggled lightly as she gave Trish a loving smile but the blonde scolded Trish. The man stayed neutral he then waves for the girls to leave. Both of the girls walk away leaving Trish and The Man alone._

"_Eric…is my name child" he said as he fully stood up and gripped Trish's hand. He started to walk with her toward Hannah's house which startled Trish at first but she didn't think nothing of it. _

"_That's a nice name"_

_Eric chuckled as he looked down at the sixteen year old girl "Well thank you…you have caught our attention when we were watching you and your boyfriend in the woods." _

_Trish felt like blushing since she just was crushing on Mike but it was nothing more she shook her head lightly making her ponytail bounce a bit "No sir…I'm not with him" as Eric heard sir he stuck his chest out a bit. It was always a word he enjoyed hearing a woman or girl say. _

"_Well Trish a single girl like you should not be out alone…there are many men who would love to sweep you off your feet….even if you want it or not" his voice was soft yet caring. Trish looked down at her shoes as she walked hand in hand with this man. Normally she would kick the guy and run but he was headed in Hannah's house direction also she did realize how fast him and the girls moved to get toward her. _

"_Maybe" she was to deep within her thoughts to really focus on anything like that. Eric came to a stop and looked down at the girl "It was nice to meet you little human" he winked._

_Trish smiled lightly "You too" before she knew it the man vanished. Well it was impossible to vanish but he sure did. How could someone just vanish in thin air, or did he run? Trish was in awe and horror as she wondered what she just encountered. Was it a vampire but before she had much thought she heard Kyle's voice "TRISH" he yelled._

As everything came back to normal I had a piercing headache as I comprehended all the information. I was training, my dad new about vampires. Oh my daddy how I missed him oh so much. Tears filled my eyes as I thought of my father. Then I met Eric and Pam but who was the red hair woman….I never seen her before until this flashback. I started to feel a knot in my stomach as I had a feeling nothing good was going to come out from theses flashbacks.

A/N: Review if you wish.


	12. Victoria

ERIC'S P.O.V

I knew the memory was soon flooding Tish's mind and I felt a bit proud. Indeed I could not deny that I was attracted to this girl's blood. Must have been the virgin blood I kept reminding myself. She did not smell like that sweet Sookie one bit but something exotic. Licking my bottom lip I leaned in the chair that rested in the lounge of the hotel and thought. Victoria, she was such a beautiful vampire. How her voice and body knew how to make my member hard and erect for just her. It was not love but maybe lust, or it could have been love. Victoria was unlike Pam in many ways. The red hair woman was a lot younger but she never cared about the out come of her actions.

Turning my second progeny on my own terms was a lot different then when I turned Pam. It was not that I adored Victoria more than Pam, because I loved Pam so much. Remembering when I first seen Victoria she was not like Pam who worked in a brothel. Victoria was indeed a wealthy woman at such a young age and wanted freedom.

It was still the Victorian time period and Pam was such a new vampire as we both walked down a dark ally. I was planning to teach my progeny to hunt and kill without leaving a trace of the body. My eyes fell upon a woman who clearly did not belong in these parts of the town. Something about her caught my attention. It could have been the woman's blessing or even a curse because at that moment I knew I was not going to let her go. As Pam and I slowly walked toward the woman I noticed that she wore a brown pure fur coat. Slowly she stopped walking and turned to look at both Pam and I.

Her red hair blew in the wind and I knew what I wanted. She had a certain charm to her looks as she gave me a simple smirk her mouth opened a bit.

"Are you here to grant my freedom" she teased.

"Freedom….well I can do that"

Victoria chuckled a bit "I'm so to be a married woman….but do me a favor and kill him before the day. If you are the man I spoke with earlier."

It was clear to me she had hired a hitman but little did the little woman know, she was going to be in a different way. Of course I didn't know Victoria before I turned her that second but it didn't stop me…she was beautiful. Of course I only changed her for her looks but as I grew to know what type of person she was I was wrapped around her bony little finger.

That was the main reason Tish was never killed years ago, because of Victoria. As my thoughts started to clear I could smell a sweet sunshine scent in the air. Sookie.

My blue-green eyes slowly averted from my shoes and landed upon the little blonde. Speeding toward her I quickly picked her hand up and smirked as I placed my cold lips upon her warm fresh skin.

"Sookie" I purred as slowly stood up straight. The little blonde made a face which made a deep chuckle escape my lips

"What Eric" she snapped.

Touching my chest as if I was hurt I looked deep into her blue eyes "Can't a man tell a woman hello" I said with a wicked grin.

As a grin came across her perfect kissable lips I was shocked as she responded "Yes a man can….but boys can't…good bye little Eric" as she turned around and walked away I could not help but allow a laugh to follow. She was indeed something else. Looking toward the room I knew I would soon have to join Tish and rest for the day. Wondering how my little Pet was he looked at the dark sky thru the window and sped out the hotel. He went find himself a meal.

**A/N: Review if you wish. I know it's really short but no worries the next one will be longer….just been very busy have not forgotten about it….**

**P.S: Im updating my deadly path story right now but I received a review from "Guest" well to answer the question no its not an Eric/OC love story. Its Horror Hurt/Comfort. Not saying she wont feel for him and he not have a certain spot for her. She was a hostage as explained earlier in the story so she is not just going to jump in his arms (maybe...since he is holding some of her memory away from her and their past goes way back) I already have the story written in bullets so I do know what will happen. Also Victoria is a very important character. Tish in the end is really for herself and to survive. She has feelings and a heart so they tend to be her weakness. **

**Now for the unfaithful review. Katherine is still naive. She makes mistakes that would annoy me if I knew a person like that. but once she is truly broken little naive Katherine will no longer be the same girl. **


End file.
